Remember Me: One Chance to Love
by Zaicha The Vampire Goddess
Summary: REMEMBER ME RE-WRITE! Bella has a community service sentence. But what if Edward had only around 12 months to live? Would they risk it all for one chance to love? Because you only live once. "Bella, your love is all Ill ever live for..."
1. Chapter 1: Her Sentence

**Hello there my beautiful readers, this is a remember me rewrite (you don't have to read the original to follow this one) Some of you wanted more Edward in the original, I hope that what I have done here meets those ends. Hope that you like it. And welcome new readers :-)**

**Lets start this ride!**

* * *

**Theme song:**

_**One Direction**_

_**Moments**_

_**(Up all Night)**_

_Shut the door_  
_Turn the light off_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_I wanna feel your love_  
_I wanna lay beside you_  
_I cannot hide this_  
_Even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_  
_Time escapes me_  
_Trembling hands_  
_Touch skin_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face._

_If we could only have this life;_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

_(Chorus)_

_You know I'll be,_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love,_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moments_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_  
_Throw the key_  
_Don't wanna be reminded_  
_Don't wanna be seen_  
_Don't wanna be without you_  
_My judgment's clouded_  
_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_  
_Voice is numb_  
_Try to scream out my lungs_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day,_  
_If we could only turn back time._

_(Chorus)_

_Flashing lights in my mind,_  
_going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street,_

_kicking balls with my feet;_

_There's a numb in my toes_  
_Standing close to the edge_  
_There's a pile of my clothes_  
_At the end of your bed,_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all._

_Chorus (x3)_

**Prologue:**

**Edward was dying…he was going to die soon. But just when he thought all was over he meets Bella, who was doing her community service from shoplifting. They change each other's life, he makes her feel, and he makes her think. She makes him believe and gives him a reason to fight for.**

**Life is too short and we have to cherish every single second of it.**

**When I was caught shoplifting I thought that it was the worst thing that could have happened to me, and when the judge sentenced me with 200 hours of community service, I thought it was an eternity! But I _never_ thought that I'd love working at the hospice so much...or that I would meet someone like _Edward_.**

**Edward has a weak heart; he says he's going to die. Since I met him, I've realized how lucky I really am. Love is a mysterious but magical thing, it's a blessing, a gift from God and we should make the best of it, love with no regrets. I used to think 200 hours of volunteer work was such long time. But Edward might not even live long enough to see me finish…**

**_How do you say good bye to someone __you love?_**

**Chapter 1**  
**Her sentence:**

**May 30****th****, 2010.**

A shrill sliced through the air. Bella snatched up her phone before it could ring a second time.

"Hi, Bella how'd it go?" Her best friend Alice asked.

"Horrible! The judge hated me. She wouldn't even listen to my side of the story."

Alice mumbled something intelligible.

"Well, tell me… What did they do to you?"Alice prompted impatiently.

"They sentenced me to two hundred hours of community service." Bella said with resignation.

"Your sentence is COMMUNITY SERVICE!" Alice exclaimed at the end. "But that's crazy! This was your first offence...it was a joke. Give me a break Bella, anyone who knows you, knows you're not a thief!"

"Try telling that to the judge," Bella told her.

"Oh my Prada! Two hundred hours of community service!" Alice continued.

"Yes Alice. Repeating it won't make it sound less" Bella said exasperated.

"You might as well take the vows and become a nun. What about cheerleading, Shopping, and your social life?" Alice insisted

"According to the judge, I don't need one." Bella replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh Bella, this is unfair!"Alice said sympathetically. "This is your senior year, the one in high school you can actually have a good time."

"It's just ten weeks, more or less Alice" Bella said

"And all thanks to Jessica and her stupid dare, I hate that hyena" Bella added angry.

It was Jessica's fault that she was on this mess.

"Yeah she sure is, but don't worry about her, I took care of it…" Alice said

"What did you do Alice?" Bella asked her curiosity rising, "well let's say that she will now have some green highlights…" Alice said laughing.

"No way Alice, you didn't! You dyed her hair green!" Bella exclaimed "yup, no one messes with my girl" she said

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem sis" Alice said

"Try looking at this situation on the bright side, at least if you're working at the hospital, you might meet some cute interns." Alice joked, Bella frowned.

"Hah, yeah maybe" Bella said still with bitter tone.

Then from downstairs she heard her mother calling her.

"Alice look, mom's yelling at me, I've got to go."

"Remember to excuse me from school tomorrow, I have a dentist appointment, then mom wants me to go to this shrink. You know she says that my shopping is becoming an addiction…whatever!" Alice said.

"Okay Alice, will do. Don't forget the medical certificates for the excuse folder." Bella added.

"Have fun serving the community" Alice said at the end.

"I won't be having any fun." Bella said her tone bitter.

"Bye Bella"

As soon as she hung up, Bella ran downstairs to meet her mother who was waiting at the front door.

"Bella" her mother called impatiently.

"Yes mother, I'm coming…" Bella said exasperated.

"I've got a meeting tonight in L.A. There are tuna steaks and a salad in the fridge for you." Renee said.

"You're driving to L.A now?" Bella asked

"I don't have much choice." her mother said bluntly.

"When are you coming back?" Bella asked.

Her parents have been giving her the cold shoulder ever since they picked her up from the police station when she was taken, they were ashamed. Actually her parents were more preoccupied of what the neighbors would say than to believe her when she said that it was all a dare.

"Midnight, if I leave now. Although I might spend the night and be home tomorrow" she said inpatient.

"Okay then mom. Drive safely, please don't wreck my car, ill need it" Bella told her mother.

"Well, actually Bella, your car, driving and credit card privileges have been revoked for the duration of your sentence." Renée said looking at Bella, her annoyed expression changed to horror.

"No mom! No! You guys can't do this to me. Not now! You can't take my car away! And the credit card too? How am I going to get around and eat?" she raised her voice indignantly.

"If you take my car, how am I supposed to get to the hospital?" Bella asked sarcastically.

Renee sighed, "Isabella enough! I don't have time for this right now, as for your earlier question…well, you can take the bus." she told her.

"But mom, I didn't do it! It's so unfair that you and dad don't believe me! It was Jessica, she dared me to do it mom!" Bella yelled.

"And you were stupid enough to follow through, so now deal with it" she told her.

"Here are the bus routes and stops; I marked your route for you." her mom said handing her the pamphlet. "We will give you a weekly amount of money for you to get by. You will get your stuff back when you have completed your sentence" Renée explained.

"Mom please, I want my car, my credit card!" Bella pleaded one last time, "No Bella Charlie's and I decision is final okay, it's time for me to go."

"Yeah mom, whatever" Bella replied defeated.

She went to her purse and extracted her wallet, she gave her mother the driver's license and credit card with a sigh, 200hrs of community service, and now she doesn't have a car or money to get by…_great!_

Could her life get any better?

"Be careful please and don't wait up for me or your father, we might get home very late tonight or stay the night." Her mother said before she closed the door. She got in Bella's car and after a haste wave to her, she was gone.

Bella was stunned with all her mother words. No car, no money, no cheerleading, no shopping for ten weeks and all because she needed to prove Jessica that she wasn't a coward, and also because Ethan, the boy she was crushing on was there and she didn't want him to think she was a prude. One stupid little mistake and her life was over! On the bright side, she was very happy that Jessica paid her part.

**~RM:OCL~**

**July 1st, 2010.**

Bella clutched the bus schedule in her hand and hoisted her backpack onto the bus stop bench. A few moments later, the bus arrived and Bella climbed on board. She handed five dollars to the bus driver; he looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"Exact change please" he said.

"Exact change?"Bella was aware of everyone staring at her.

"Yes, what's the matter; you never took the bus before, kid?" The driver asked her.

Bella nodded to answer his question.

Several passengers laughed; her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. After she gave the driver money, she took a seat an empty seat near the window. The bus pulled away, she kept looking through the window, her heart sinking as they rode past the chic, newly built shopping center. Bella sighed in exasperation.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the bus came to a halt for red light at Aston Street. Her stop was there; when the light changed to green she took breath, and stood off the seat. She started to go for the back door and came face-to-face with tall, tanned, dark-haired boy… He was huge! The boy stepped back and let Bella in front of him. The bus sailed right on past her stop.

"Hey," she called panicked. "I want to get off here."

"Then why didn't you press the buzzer?" the driver yelled back.

"Buzzer… What buzzer?"Bella frantically looked around for a button to push but didn't see one.

"Its right there," the boy said from behind her. Twirling around, she frowned at the guy who distracted her in the first place.

"What's the matter, haven't you ever been on a bus before?" he said.

The bus lurched to halt before she could come up with snappy reply. The good-looking guy, Bella figured him to be at least twenty one, gave her an amused smile, stepped past her and got off, she scrambled off behind him. She peered down the street, walked up the concrete walkway, read the directions the judge gave her again, and right there on a corner, up the stairs and across a wide porch was the building she was looking for. Although it didn't look like a building, it was more like a three story house.

This didn't look like a hospital at all, a small sign over the door said simply:

**LILLIAN'S NURSING HOUSE.**

She rang the bell and waited, and waited.

Bella pressed the bell again.

_Really, what was wrong with these people? Were they all deaf? _

Suddenly the door flew open.

A beautiful, young woman with blue eyes, stood there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm, uh…Isabella Swan…I've been assigned here..."her voice trailed off as the woman eyes narrowed and looked at her from head to toes, "for community service" The woman finished.

Bella nodded,

"You're late! Your shift started ten minutes ago!"

_I'm toast!_ Bella thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, some of the chapters might look the same but this story is beta-ed (the original wasn't and had a LOT of grammatical mistakes) this one has less and is more readable. This is another turn in the story, what some of the reviewers asked for. Again hope that you liked it! See you next chapter. The Link for the blog of the story will be in my profile. Thank you :-) **


	2. Chapter 2: Edward

**Hello there! Here is the new chapter, enjoy. Happy weekend :-)**

**I Do not own Twilight! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Edward:**

**(Still the same day as the first chapter)**

"You're late! I expected you ten minutes ago, come on in," she motioned her to go inside. Bella followed her.

"I had a little trouble with the bus," Bella explained.

"Okay, I will let it slide this time; just don't make a habit of it and you will be fine," the woman told her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, the director of this place." Rosalie smiled, while shaking Bella´s hand.

"Isabella Swan"

"I know. The PO called me this morning and gave me your particulars. So, Monday through Friday you will be here four hours each day. Saturdays and Sundays are free,'' Rose said.

"Okay," Bella said, returning her smile.

"We're already behind schedule," Rose said in a hurry.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of the place, your uniform, and get you started."

She took her to a locker room and gave her light blue scrubs. Bella changed as quickly as she could, placed her bag and clothes in a locker that was addressed to her and followed Rosalie. First, Rosalie showed her the kitchen, then the tour continued through the small dining room, the laundry, the medical supply rooms, the nurse's stations, and finally to the patients´ rooms.

"You´ll be working on the third floor for now. You´ll be given your assignments when you get in at three. Today you will be cleaning the bathrooms of these rooms," Rosalie said, giving her a chart.

She introduced briefly some of the patients.

"I'll introduce you to Edward next," Rose said leading her toward a room at the corner. "When you clean here you have to use these specific cleaners. They are non abrasive and organic based. The fumes are bad for him. Make sure you rinse everything through," she told Bella, pointing to the bottles labeled with the number 100. "Also, Isabella, he could probably use some company about now." She looked at her eyebrow raised. One of your duties will be to accompany a patient," Rosalie explained.

"Accompany?"

"Yeah, you know give them some company. Its easy you just have to talk and read to them, etcetera..." she explained to her. Bella nodded, she could do that at least, she was a good listener.

"Here we are. Room 100," Rosalie said to Bella.

She entered; the room was much like the others, except that it had more windows, it was slightly bigger, and it had a balcony. A bronze-haired boy was lying on the bed reading a book. He looked up as they came in.

"Hi Rose, how's it going?" he asked, and Rose giggled for no apparent reason.

"Same as always, I've brought you one of our newest volunteers. Edward this is Isabella Swan, Bella, meet Edward Masen-Cullen."

He slowly turned to look at her, as Bella looked at him, amazed at the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. Although he had a little bit of muscle, he looked skinny, skinnier than normal. His bronze colored hair looked disheveled, making him look like he had just woken up. Bella thought it looked sexy.

He was cute, cuter than Ethan. She noticed that he was wearing a nasal oxygen mask and made her wonder why he was there.

"Hello," Edward said, coolly.

"Hi," Bella replied.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Rose said before leaving. He just kept looking at her and she panicked.

Edward had been at the hospice for the past two years, he paid Rosalie his expenses each month, and got three meals a day and the treatment he needed. He had family but preferred to be in the hands of Rosalie and her staff rather than be in a more modern or better qualified hospital. He didn´t want their pity. He loved his family but he didn´t want to be babied.

"So, how come you're volunteering at a place like this?" he finally asked, after a few minutes during which she shifted from foot to foot uneasily.

"Well, I want to do something to help," Bella said.

Edward chuckled. "Please, come on! Everyone knows you're not here out of the kindness of your heart. You got busted and this is your community service," he stated.

Bella looked at him puzzled. _How does he know that?_

"That doesn't mean that I won't do a good job," Bella said defensively.

He shrugged, as though he didn't care much one way or the other.

"What'd you get busted on?" he continued.

"Shoplifting, but I wasn't actually intending to steal; it was only a stupid dare."

"Yeah, couple of my friends pulled a prank like that once," he sneered. "Only the cops called it Grand Theft Auto."

"A pair of ten dollar earrings isn't like a car," Bella protested crossing her arms. She was starting to think that Edward was kind of a jerk.

"They weren't stealing the car, they were only joyriding. They were poor not rich or famous as you or your friends."

"That's a lousy thing to say. You don't know me," she snapped.

"You're right, but you're very easy to read," he told her as if he could actually see right through her. Alice did often say that she was like an open book. Was she really that predictable?

She clamped her mouth shut. She didn't even know what his illness was. What if he was dying or something? Although that didn't give him the right to be a jerk and talk to her like that.

"The truth is often lousy," he added. "They got two years in prison. You got two hundred hours, but you're still free."

A mixture of emotions rolled in her stomach: Anger at his attitude, shame at the reminder of her actions, and humiliation that it was this irritating, cute guy who called her on her immaturity.

"I'd better go clean those bathrooms," she said.

Edward opened the door for her, Bella got out, and he closed it without saying another word.

Bella ran into Rose on the first-floor landing.

"Finished already?" Rose asked.

"I think he was getting tired," Bella lied. "What's wrong with him?" she decided to ask.

"Valvular heart disease," Rose replied.

"What's that? Is it like a bad heart?" Rosalie nodded, and Bella frowned.

"Couldn't he get a transplant?"

Rose shook her head. "They've tried everything; he has had both open heart and bypass surgeries. They worked for a while but he got worse," Rosalie said sadly. "His heart is too big and now," she didn't finish.

"Now what Rosalie, what happened?" Bella asked

"The infection spread, it messed up several of the valves in the heart. He doesn't qualify for a transplant. Not that he'd have much luck getting one anyway. Not in the time he has left."

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen," Rose smiled sadly. _We're almost the same age_, Bella thought

"How long does Edward have?"

"We don't know… maybe a A week a month or two, another year, who knows? Things, Isabella, are simply ion the hands of God," Rosalie said with a sigh. She liked Edward; if she ever had a son she wanted him to be like Edward.

Bella felt something inside of her stir now that she knew Edward's fate. Was it pity, or maybe something else… sympathy, perhaps?

She went home that night thinking over what he had told her, and also what she learned about his illness. He was so young. She was going to be eighteen soon. What if this was Edward's last year?

That sounded unthinkably tragic to Bella.

* * *

**Remember to pass by the blog and my facebook group, (links on profile)**

**see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bathroom Duty

**Hello there, here is the new chapter...Apologies for the lateness of it, enjoy!**

**BTW: I don't own Twilight**

**Happy New Year for all who celebrate! :-) **

**Chapter 3**

**Bathroom Duty**

The following weeks, Bella made sure she caught the bus early. It let her off at the bus stop at fifteen to three… give or take a few minutes.

She glanced up to the street and saw a group of boys standing a few feet away from the hospice's front door. They didn't look friendly.

Frowning, Bella pushed through the heavy glass doors of the café on the front street and headed straight towards the counter. She sat down on one of the stools, dug her Physics text out of her backpack, and flipped it open.

"What'll it be?"

Bella looked up straight into the eyes of the rude, huge boy that'd been on the bus on her first day. Up close he was even cuter than she'd thought. Brown eyes, dark hair and shoulders broad enough to make a girl's heart skip.

"Uh, just a Coke, please."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't recognized her as the idiot who didn't know how to open a bus door, she thought, watching him from the corner of her eyes.

"You a student?" he asked as he set the coke in front of her.

"I'm a senior at Santa Ana's Academy." Her heartbeat picked up. His voice was cool.

"Hey Jacob," a man called from the other end of the counter."Can we have some more coffee?"

Jacob didn't speak to her again, but Bella was conscious of him glancing at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She pretended to find her physics textbook madly fascinating.

Fifteen minutes later, she paid her check and left. The group of the boys was gone when she got to Rosalie's Place but she hurried inside anyway. Her spirits were high as she climbed the steps to the locker room. Her good moods changed when she was told what her duties were: cleaning bathrooms… again.

The last time she had cleaned a bathroom was when she was ten. They'd had a cleaning woman since then. The task wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be, she decided after she had done it the second time. She spent ten minutes talking with Jamie Roland, an AIDS patient who had been an airline pilot before getting sick.

Only two more to go and then she could go down and do dinner trays. Bella pushed the cart down the hall; frowning as she realized the next bathroom on her list was in Edward's room.

She knocked softly and then peeked inside.

Edward was sitting by the window. "Come on in," he called softly.

"I'm… uh, going to clean your bathroom," Bella announced.

"Be my guest." He gave her a wide grin.

Bella put her bucket of supplies on the tile floor and started to close the door.

"Leave it open," Edward called.

Her head come up and saw him standing just outside. "Why?"She asked. "You get exited out of seeing me scrub the sink?"

"No sinks," he said, leaning against the door frame. "The toilet"

"You are hilarious." She was tempted to slam the door in his face, but the truth was, she was glad to have someone to talk to.

"How come you're not in bed?" Bella asked

"I'm not tired, and I'm in the mood for company… Even yours," Edward replied, smiling.

So that meant that the past few days he wasn't in the mood for company? Previously, he had been kind of a jerk, or at least very snippy, or he just plainly ignored her sometimes. What made today different?

"Oh, so now that you want my company you´ll treat me all gentlemanly… when for the past week you have been a total bipolar jerk?" Bella said, scrubbing harder.

Edward sighed. "Um…sorry about that, I wasn't feeling well." he said, Bella remained silent waiting for him to continue. "But I guess that doesn't give me the right to treat you like I did," he admitted. Bella simply nodded as she rinsed the cleaner from the toilet.

"I'm sorry," Edward added.

"You're forgiven."

Bella sprinkled the cleanser on the tub & shower. "You must really be desperate if you want to talk to me. What's the matter, don't you don't have any friends?"

He laughed and pushed a lock of hair off his face. The movement drew her gaze to his hand and arms. The veins on his hands were clearly outlined against his pale skin.

"Most of my buddies live down in L.A. Unlike your friends, Daddy didn't buy them a set of wheels on their sixteen birthdays."

"FWY: I take the bus," Bella snapped.

"Really? Oh this is rich!" Edward said. "Yeah, but I bet you've got a car."

She clamped her mouth shut not wanting to argue and stuck her cleaning cloth under the faucet. Dying or not, he was a jerk. Since she didn't deny or agree Edward kept talking.

"You do have one, don't you?" he continued. "What is it?" he asked amused, she didn't reply. "Let me guess. A little red convertible, perhaps?"

"It's not convertible," Bella finally said, turning on the water and splashing it around the side of tube. "It's a compact."

"How come you are taking the bus then?"

"When I got arrested, my parents took away my driver's license."

"Tough break," he mumbled.

"But at least when you've served your time, you'll get it back. How long are you going to be here, anyways?"

"I got two hundred hours of community service. And I'm here fifteen hours a week. You figure it out. If you need help, I have a calculator in my backpack."

"Keep your calculator, I made A's in math," he said laughing again.

That surprised her. "You did?"

"Yeah," he said proudly. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I just was Bella, that's all." But he was too close to the mark of comfort. Bella was startled.

He entered the bathroom, "Well, I was an A straight student all my life. I got full scholarship from Stanford." He shrugged and dropped his gaze to floor tiles.

"Of course, now I'll never get to use it."

Bella stared at him. She had no idea what to say, a full scholarship and he'd never get to set foot on a college campus. Jezz, it just wasn't fair. Jerk or not, Edward had obviously worked his tail off to go to college.

"Man, I'm really sorry," she said. "You must have worked really hard. Four-oh's don't grow on trees."

"Don't be sorry for me," he said, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

His eyes were dark pools of ancient wisdom, infinitely sad and understanding. Bella felt a lump form in her throat, and her lips moved as she struggled to say something, but there weren't any words forthcoming.

There was nothing to say.

"Sometimes, you get the bear… Sometimes, the bear gets you." Edward continued softly, looking into her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, Bella," Edward said.

"You, too," she replied.

"I like them a lot," he whispered. She didn't utter a word.

"I like _you_ a lot," he said, taking a step closer, his eyes never leaving hers.

He continued looking at her for a few more seconds, or minutes. Bella was in a trance and she lost track of time. All of a sudden Edward wasn't a jerk to her anymore, and during that moment, she forgot that he was on the edge of dying.

Softly he lifted her chin up, and kissed her.

His lips were a little chapped, but soft against hers. Why she didn't stop him from kissing her she didn't know. Although she did struggle for a bit, it was a battle of wills, and hers just wasn´t in it.

She had to admit that she had been thinking about him a lot, too. She was left heated and often irate after their arguments, but she had to admit that he was handsome and intelligent, and he could be gentle when he wanted. She also admired him in a way; she was in a very bad situation, but he was putting the best out there and not complaining about it.

His hands found her neck and he brought her closer. Her arms fell limply to her sides while their mouths moved in sync. Something inside her stirred as a warm current ran from his body to hers, her heartbeat sped up and she kissed him back with all her might. His hands wrapped around her waist, hugging her to him. With one last peck to her lips they parted, with shallow breaths and joined foreheads. He looked into her eyes for a bit, they were the warmest brown he had ever seen, he caressed her cheek and smiled at her; no words were said between them.

With a timid smile Bella carried everything out of his room and went her way in a cloud.

He closed the door after her and grinned as he touched his lips.

They both lay in bed that night thinking about the kiss: he had never felt something so powerful towards anyone; she had never been kissed like that.

"I like you a lot." Bella rewind the words in her mind, _he likes me._

Her smile couldn't be wider. She felt content, yet eager for more. That was the first night he portrayed in her dreams.

* * *

_**So they kissed...mmm...**_

_**see ya! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Twilight

**Hello there everyone, sorry for the lateness of this, my beta was extremely busy during the Holidays but now she is back on track. **

**To the guest reviewer who said that what kind of family Edward had for leaving him at the hospice all by himself. well I have to say that this was Edwards choice. everything will be explained in a future chapter. Hope that you are still on the run for this reader. Thank you for your thoughts, I really appreciate every comment.**

**Hope that you are all still following, and reading. Enjoy!**

**I don't own, SM does :-)**

**Chapter 4**

**Twilight:**

His kisses were gentle and soft. Bella was so stunned, she did not respond with kisses of her own, yet she did not pull away from him. After a few breathtaking moments, he pulled away an inch from her face. He stared into her eyes again. Like Bella, Edward was beyond words.

He didn't understand what kind of feeling drove him into kissing her again. He barely knew her, but there was something about her that pulled him in, that made him like her; From the first moment he saw her, he didn't know why, but he wanted her, and those unwelcome, confusing feelings where the ones that made him act like a jerk towards her.

Suddenly, he took her out from the room, and towards the garden.

The garden was protected by six-foot-high stone walls. The perimeter of the fence was lined with flower beds of daises, roses and other clinging plants that Bella couldn't identify. Edward sat on the one of benches and smiled at Bella and then, looked off to his right.

"Don't you love it?" he asked her, finally breaking the silence.

She glanced in the direction his eyes were looking.

"Love what? The wall?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, you dummy, the colors of the sky at twilight," he told her

"All I can see is that it's getting dark, Edward," she said

"Take another look, Bella, and this time look until you really see," he interrupted impatiently.

"See what?"

"Humor me," he snapped. "I'm a dying boy. Just open your eyes and concentrate."

Bella clamped her mouth shut, took a deep breath, and stared around the garden.

The shadows had lengthened with the setting sun. The air was calm and smelled of grass and roses. She took a deep breath letting the sweet evening scent fill her lungs. But she didn't see any colors. She thought that maybe his illness and medications were messing up with his brain.

She felt his hand over her wrist as he tugged her down to sit beside him.

"Keep staring, keep looking," he whispered into her ear. "You won't see bright colors. You'll only see the pale muted hues of fading light. But they are spectacular. There are two or three different colors of lavender alone."

As he spoke, she suddenly understood. It was still daylight, but it did look different. The lawn appeared darker and richer, like a carpet of deep, rolling velvet. She stared, really seeing the twilight sky for the first time. Edward was right. There were colors: pale, ghostly, but delicately beautiful in the fading daylight. It was lovely, and it was the first time she'd ever noticed it.

"Feel it," Edward said softly.

She sighed as a deep sense of peace washed over her. The fading light seemed to soften the whole garden, making it for a moment almost a mystical place. Far off, she heard the song of birds; she curved her lips, and smiled.

Edward laughed softly.

"You do see the difference now, don't you?"

"I never noticed it before," Bella whispered, not wanting to break the magic of the moment with loud voices. "It's so beautiful, and the birds, I'd forgotten how the birds sound."

"Twilight's not the best time for listening. Wait till spring, the night birds sing then."

"The night birds, what are those?" She stared at him suspiciously, wondering if he was making fun of her.

"Who knows what kind of bird they are. All I know is sometimes they sing loud enough to keep you awake half of the night. I can remember dropping into bed at two a.m. exhausted from studying and those birds would start up like a blasted mariachi. It used to drive me nuts, and then, I started to like them."

"I´ve never heard them."

Edward shrugged. "You must be deaf then, they sing loud enough to bring you out of a coma," he joked, but Bella didn't like his choice of words.

His words brought her to reality quick enough, she frowned.

"Honestly, do you have to be so rude?" Bella said frustrated.

"It's a gift." He grinned, "Okay, okay. Sorry. Let's start over." Edward sobered and cleared his throat.

"What can I do you for, Princess Bella?"

She rolled her eyes. "For starters, you can knock that off."

"Your wish is my command."

She ignored his sarcasm.

She needed a favor. He and his retched nagging yesterday had pricked her conscience. But she wasn't about to tell him that. She had a book report due in September, it was part of her summer homework and she noticed that he had a lot of books on his room, she wondered if he would lend her one.

"I need to borrow a book."

His eyes widened in surprise, "You got a book report due?"

"Yes. But your rudeness also really bugged me. It kept me awake half the night," she told him.

_What was wrong with me? Why in the world would I tell him that! _She thought.

"I'm flattered." He puffed out his chest arrogantly. "Obviously, I have a greater effect on you than I realized."

"Don't let it go to your head," she told him. "Considering the emotional rollercoaster I've been on since I got busted, Bart Simpson could have affected me."

"Your conscience is bothering you, huh?" he asked her playfully.

"My conscience is perfectly clear. Since I wasn't going to steal the earrings, I have nothing to worry about!" She said loftily. "So, are you going to lend me the book or not?" she asked him. Edward sighed and got up. Bella noticed he had to use the top of the picnic table to steady himself.

"Come on," he ordered gruffly. "Let's go look in my bookcase."

It took almost ten minutes to get back to his room. He collapsed on the bed, his breathing hard and labored, as soon as they walked inside.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, worry on her tone.

"Of course I'm not okay," he rasped, coughing. "If I was okay, I wouldn't be here."

He gestured at the bookcase. "Take a look. I'm going to rest a minute."

She studied him for moment, noted the determined set of his jaw, she heard him sigh and his breathing slow. Finally, when it seemed to have returned to normal, she turned away.

Bella spotted a book by John Wyndham, her favorite author, which she hadn't read yet.

Grabbing it, she turned to him. "Can I borrow this?"

He nodded. "But make sure I get that one back."

"You like Wyndham?"

"Would he be in my bookcase if I didn't?" Edward asked matter of factly, as he sank against the pillows. "I also like Heinlein. Have you ever read _Stranger in a Stranger Land?" _

Bella made a face. "It didn't push my buttons. I thought it was kind of boring."

"Are you kidding? That's one of the greatest Sci-Fi books ever written," he argued.

"Really?" she sneered.

Within seconds Bella was sitting on Edward's bed having one of those wonderful arguments that only true book lovers could understand.

For the next half hour they compared, argued, and discussed dozen of different books and authors. They didn't stop talking until Rose came with Edward's dinner tray.

"We're running late tonight," Rose pointed out as she put Edward's food down.

Bella glanced at her watch. "Jeez! It´s five past seven. I'm sorry, Rosalie, I lost track of time. It won't happen again."

"Time does fly when we you're having a good time," Rose chirped nonchalantly.

"Bella wasn't having good time," Edward smirked. "She was getting her butt whipped in an argument."

"In your dreams, Edward," Bella scoffed. "We'll continue this tomorrow. I I'm going to miss my bus if I don't get going."

But the truth was Bella had had a good time.

All the way from the hospice to her house, Bella thought about Edward: Edward and his kisses, Edward in the Twilight, and the things he showed her in the garden.

Edward was intelligent, indeed.

She still didn't know what to think of his confession, but of something she was certain: she liked him too. A lot.

Bella got home that night and noticed that her parents were not there. There was a note addressed to her on the kitchen island:

_Bella, we had to work late. We will be home tomorrow- There is money for takeout. Remember to lock up before you go to bed._

_Love, Mom and Dad._

There were twenty dollars inside the note, so Bella called in for some Italian and went to change while the food arrived. She went to bed after she ate. Her parents had never neglected her like this. She felt as if she was living alone.

Why the sudden change?

She didn't understand their behavior; she remembered the good times with a heavy heart. Silent tears accompanied the memories of her and her sister playing with her parents in the backyard. Long gone were those happy days; everything changed when Leah fell in love with Paul and got pregnant. Charlie and Renée treated her like scum and kicked her out when she didn't want to get an abortion.

She rocked herself to a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Neon

**Its MY BIRTHDAY! My gift from me to you 3 (February 12th in my country, this is my bday!)**

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own!**

**Thanks to my awesome beta, Ana Fluttersby.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Neon lights:**

The Santa Ana's sun had been long gone that evening, and a hard cold rain was falling, splattering the panes of glass with water and flooding the streets.

It had been almost a month since Bella started her service at the hospice, and she had slowly started to love the place; even when she arrived wet and breathless. .

"Hello, kiddo! How are you doing? Lord, it's not fit for duck outside," Rose, who was at the front desk, mumbled.

"Hi, Rose." Bella put her backpack and umbrella on the floor and started to unsnap her raincoat. "What's on the roaster for tonight?"

"Nothing," Rose giggled.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep your jacket on and come on up," Edward's voice called from the top of the stairs.

Suspicious, Bella flicked a wary glance up. He hadn't said anything to her yet but in her mind they were together since they kissed and cuddled, and they talked a lot while she was at the hospice.

Rose laughed. "Oh, don't be so paranoid Bella! Go on up and see what he wants."

Bella snorted. "Huh? Are you crazy! The last time I did that he enticed me into poker game in which I lost two weeks' worth of allowance." Bella recalled annoyed.

"Come on up here, you chicken! I promise no poker games," Edward shouted from upstairs.

"All right, let me put my stuff away first."

Bella hurried off to stash her pack and umbrella.

Her relationship with Edward was weird, really weird. He still called her princess and gave her a hard time, but she gave back as good as she got and she noticed that he always hung around the front when she came in.

She smiled wryly as she started up the stairs.

"Come on," Edward called.

"What's the rush?" she complained. "It's not like we've got to go somewhere."

"Yes, we do," he corrected, giving her an evil grin as she came up the last few stairs.

"It might stop," Edward told her.

"What might stop?"

"The rain."

"Edward, you got it wrong again; we want it to stop. We're having the open house tomorrow night and we don't want all our nice rich guests to get their checkbooks wet, do we?" she mentioned sarcastically.

He laughed as he pulled open the narrow door at the end of the hall. "Don't worry, princess. They'll take a look at me and the other inhabitants of this joint and the money will flow like water through a sieve." He laughed.

Bella didn't smile at his comment, she hated that he always reminded her that he was going to die.

"Come on, you're going to miss it."

"Miss what?" she asked exasperated.

Edward stood at a window, his back to her. Silently, he mentioned her over. "Come look."

Bella moved closer. She stared out at the window, it was had usually a fabulous view, but now it was surrounded by darkness.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"See all the neon down there, and now look at the street, see how the colors split and pool and reflect in a dozen different ways."

Bella bent her head toward the window and stared at the street below the hospice. There were half a dozen or more neon signs. They blended on the rainy street into a mass of floating streams of color. Bella stared, and she couldn't believe it, this was the first time in her life she even noticed how gorgeous the neon looked reflected in the rain.

"It's wonderful," she said softly.

She flicked him a quick glance and saw his gaze locked on the street, too. His eyes glittered and a soft smile curved his cheeks. After a few minutes his mouth twisted in pain.

"Edward, are you all right?" Bella asked.

"No," he admitted trough gritted teeth. "I'll never be alright again, not without a miracle."

"Maybe you should go lie down," she said softly.

"Not yet," he said fiercely.

"It might be the last time. I want to see it all. I want to sear it to my brain so I'll never forget."

She knew what he was talking about. A tear streaked down her cheek and she let it fall. He thought this might be the last time he ever saw rain. He thought... she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"Hey, princess," he murmured in her ear, "don't let it get to you. I didn't bring you here to make you cry. I wanted someone to share the beauty of the colors with. That's all I wanted, Bella."

Edward put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Bella couldn't contain the sobs and tears. Edward cradled her against his chest and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked at him.

"Sorry…" she started.

"It finally hit you, right?"

Mutely, she nodded.

He was going to die, he wasn't going to be around, and believe it or not she was going to miss him.

"Why must it be you, Edward? You're talented, smart, and young. Why not one who never contributes to anything in the world?" He stopped her tirade with placing his finger over her lips.

"Don't talk like that, Princess. One thing I have learned is that none of us are fit to judge what others give to this world." He dropped his finger and leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips.

Bella was stunned at his words, but she realized he was right. She kissed him back, her hands tangled on his hair. She moaned when his lips moved down into the base of her throat and back to her lips again. When their sense returned, they stared into each other's eyes.

Edward, unexpectedly, leaned even closer to her and placed his head on her chest, right in the place where her heartbeat was. He could hear her agitated beats. "You have such a strong heart, it makes me feel alive," he said and closed his eyes.

"You can have it, Edward, it's already yours." Bella whispered.

And all the sudden it came down to her, she couldn't lie to herself anymore she was falling in love with him.

Edward froze, not even a single word came out from him. He pulled away, his eyes narrowed to hers. "Don't Bella, please don't."

"Edward," she said.

"Just leave me alone, Bella. Now," he said, turning away from her.

Tears sprang from her eyes at his sudden outburst; he surely knew how to ruin the moment! She couldn't understand what exactly his words meant. Hadn't he said that he liked her? Hadn't they been talking and kissing and acting like a couple for the past few weeks? What did she meant to him? Were his words lies?

She stormed out from there, leaving him alone just as he wished, going doing her work normally. When it was time for dinner she delivered his tray as usual, he was in bed with his back to the door. She could hear the sound of his breathing aided by the oxygen machine. She placed the dinner at his bed end table and left the room. When she returned to pick it up 45 minutes later, she found his meal untouched. She crossed the room in an instant; he still had the breathing aid on, but was asleep, something glistened on his cheeks: tears.

Why had he been crying? Was he as hurt from his words as she was?

Edward thought about that afternoon over and over again. Had he been wrong in following his thoughts and kissing her on the first place? Or did she really mean something to him?

Why did she had to come into his life, what was her purpose? And most importantly why now, why didn't they meet at another time when he was healthy and could be the guy she deserved.

"_Take it, it's yours,"_ she had said. Could he be that selfish and do what she had asked? Or was it time for him to distance himself from her and forget how he felt?

He thought of his mother and how he needed her wisdom and words of encouragement right that moment. She had always been so understanding and happy; no matter the situation, she tackled her day with a smile. He wanted to be strong like her. In a way, he had been since he overcame her death, and fought to get better to have a life of his own.

"Mother, please help me, what should I do?" he whispered into the night. A rush of wind came through the window and he swore he could hear her say: _Follow your heart my sweet boy, it knows what's best._

He felt Bella's presence twice in his room. He could smell her sweet aroma of lavender and vanilla. She was worried about him, he knew, but he couldn't talk to her, not yet. He still needed to think everything through.

As the night passed by, more and more he thought. He finally decided that he wasn't going to waste one more second; he was going to follow his feelings and be with her.

He thought back to when he first saw her. He had never seen anything so exquisite in his life, and he wanted her, but was afraid of her rejection. He was dying, why would she want to be with him? But then he saw the kindness in her eyes and he knew that she wasn't lying when she said she wasn't going to steal the earrings; she was too noble to commit such an act, of that he was certain.

He was resolved. No matter what, he was going to fight for her; he was going to be with whatever time he had left. He decided he would make the best of the rest of his life, and what could have been better than spending your days loving someone? And that he would. Isabella Swan was going to be his, and he was going to be hers.

He couldn't wait to see her again, have her in his arms, kiss her delectable lips, and finally tell her what he really felt.

This time, he knew that it was going to be worth it.

* * *

**We are moving on, what do you think? See ya next time**


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You

**Hello there, hope you all doing good! Thanks to Ana Fluttersby for editing this in just hours :-)**

**As we all know, Twilight is not mine! **

**Chapter 6**

**I Love you**

It had been two days since that night in the attic. She was avoiding him; that was clear. She even asked Rosalie if someone else could take care of him; all she wanted was to finish her sentence and never return. She didn't believe when Rosalie told her that Edward was asking for her, she didn't want to see him. Well, she did. But she didn't want to want to see him.

It made Bella mad, _what did he want with her, did he want to make her feel like an idiot again?_ She poured her heart to him and he rejected her. Dying or not, she was not going to let that one pass!

"Bella!" someone called her from behind. It was the boy from the bus.

_How does he even know my name?_ She wondered alarmed._ Is he stalking me?_

"Hi," she said, confused. "You know my name, how?" she asked.

"I'm Jacob Black," he formally introduced himself.

"And I'm Bella Swan. But you seem to know that already. Care to explain how? She inquired again.

"I read it on your book the other day at the café," he replied.

"Okay. So what do you want?" she asked him, a bit antagonistically.

"Alice… You know her? I saw some pictures of you together on her Facebook page," he said.

"Yeah. She's my best friend. Why? Where do you know her from?"

"Very well… Um, I'm one of her Ex-boyfriends," Jacob replied sheepishly.

"What? Why didn't she ever tell me about this?" Bella asked frowning, why wouldn't Alice tell her?

"That's simple: it's because I'm poor, Bella," Jacob said.

"Oh, Jacob! I'm sorry for that, but please don't judge Alice too harshly," Bella pleaded.

"She left me for other guy who is wealthier than me," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," Bella said.

"It's not your fault," he told her. "It sucks, but I'm over it."

There was a little bit of silence that Jacob broke after a few uncomfortable moments.

"Um…If you don't mind… could you help me, Bella?"

"Help you, how?" Bella asked.

"Jacob!" a big guy called him from the cross of the street, before he could answer.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have to go, but can we talk about it sometime?"

"Sure. You can find me at the hospice; I work there." She smiled at him, and then he left.

She had finally decided to be strong and face whatever may be waiting for her behind Edward's door. She gathered the cleaning supplies and went to clean his bathroom.

Bella was washing his bathroom when he returned to his room. On his face she could read that he was in a bad mood, so she didn't say anything when he met her gaze.

He sat on his bed, his back to her; she didn't say a word while she continued cleaning.

"What's taking you so long?" Edward asked after she had been cleaning the room for twenty minutes. "How long does it take to clean a sink?" he snapped.

Bella was determined not to fall into his game by answering him.

He came to stand in the doorway. He didn't say anything, though, he just observed her.

"You want me to kill the germs, don't you?" she said after a while.

"No, not particularly," he mused. "Germs got a right to live, too."

"All right," she said, coming into the room to face him. "What's up? You've been nagging me since I got here."

He leaned against bed. "What's up? You dare ask me what's up. Why have you been avoiding me?" he demanded through clenched teeth. "Are you seeing someone else?" he asked out of the blue.

"What in the world are you talking about, Edward?" she asked, her temper flaring.

"Who is that boy you were talking to outside?" he asked; his voice a notch calmer.

_Oh! So that's what this is about! _She thought, and laughed quietly.

"That's none your business."

"It is! Whatever concerns you is my business, Swan!"

"Who do you think you are? How dare you claim that?" she raged at him. "You were the one who told me to leave you alone, so I did! What do you want from me? Why were you asking about me? All of this nonsense is driving me crazy; I don't know what to think anymore. Please tell me what I did to make you reject me?

"I...I..." Edward couldn't answer her question.

She took his silence as her answer, and concluded that she had been right.

After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Is not your fault, Bella, it's mine. I should have come clean to you from the beginning…" he started explaining.

"What about?" she interrupted.

"About how I feel," Edward admitted.

"How, Edward? Tell me what you feel?" she asked, hopeful.

"It's complicated," he admitted.

Bella sighed in exasperation.

"Why can you just admit that you love me?" she exclaimed.

_How did she know?_

"I…I…how do you know?" he asked at her, looking into her eyes.

"Stop it, Edward!" she yelled as tears sprang from her eyes. "You monster! I only wanted you to love me… if only a little." Her voice cracked. "Don't you realize how I feel about you? I don't just go around kissing people, Edward! I fell in love with you! That is what I meant when I said that my heart was yours." she confessed.

Edward was silent; awed that she felt the same way he did…

Since he didn't say a thing she continued.

"And what did you do? You just pushed me away! And now you think you own me? I was just talking to a guy on the street. I don't know him like I know you Edward! He means nothing to me! He was just asking me for a favor. You're the one I want!" she admitted.

Edward just stood there in silence; a single tear escaped his eye, but still, he didn't utter a word.

"So you're not going to say anything? FINE! Don't worry, Edward, I will ask Rose to remove me from this floor tomorrow. Does that make you feel any better?"

She started to leave the room, but Edward pulled her arm and brought her closer to him. "I'm sorry, Bella… I'm really, really sorry," he said as tears filled his eyes. He lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I love you, Bella! I love you more than I could ever have imagined. I've never felt like this before. I love you beyond my wildest dream, but I'm also scared, Bella. I don't want to hurt you; I don't want to make you cry…" he confessed. "I was thinking that kissing you was a mistake," he started, she placed her thumb one his lips to silence him.

"Edward...please don't you ever say that," she whimpered. "I don't understand my feelings for you. I've never felt like this before. But I don't care. I know you're dying, but please don't ever be sorry to have met me," she pleaded with him.

"I'm not sorry," he said softly. "I'm only sorry that we wasted two days on this ignoring and not talking nonsense," he said with a teary smile. "I've been also thinking about my situation. I don't want to tie you down to something that you might regret later…" he told her truthfully.

"But you don't know that," Bella said vehemently. "Miracles happen all the time," she whispered, he smiled sadly.

"A miracle has happened already… I met you, didn't I?"

"And I met you," she replied.

"I may never have the chance to take you to the movies, or for a walk on the beach, or to make love to you, but I thank God that you are in my life now and I promise that we will make the best of it."

"Edward..." she started to speak, but Edward held a finger up to her lips as the musical notes of the night birds filled the air.

"Shh... Listen. The night birds are singing."

The birdsong increased in volume, the moonlight bathed the yard in pale flickers of light and shadow, and their combined breaths filled the immediate air with their scent. It was a magical moment, the first of many to come. When the birdsongs ended, she looked up to him and found that his eyes were closed.

Before she could say something, he opened his eyes, and smiled brilliantly at her.

"I'm glad that it's you whom I love, Bella."

Then he kissed her softly, but passionately.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter! Hope you liked it :-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Failed attempts

**Here is the next chapter, thanks to Ana Fluttersby for betaing, enjoy! **

**As usual I do not own any of this...**

**Chapter 7: Failed attempts**

**(Two weeks later…It's the first week of July)**

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Edward said snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Hey, don't do that! I'm listening." She batted his hand away.

"Then how come you haven't said a word in five minutes?" he complained.

"I've asked you the same question three times." At her blank stare he sighed dramatically. "I repeat, how was school today?"

"Weird," she answered simply.

"Why is that?" he inquired.

"It means that I don't want to talk about it!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "What's bothering you, love? You're very quiet today."

"I was thinking about what you said the other day."

"My words exactly being…?" Edward asked.

"You said you couldn't make love to me… How do you know that if you've never experienced it before?" Bella asked. Edward looked at her, shocked.

"I don't think have enough strength for that right now, Bella. I'm in a new medication, they are experimenting to see of it works. I really want it to work, for you Bella. For us…" He murmured.

"Have you ever tried?"

"No."

"So you're telling me that you are a virgin?" Bella asked, wide eyed.

"Ah, yes!" Edward admitted.

"How about… we find out?" she suggested while her hands traced his chest.

"No, Bella. I don't want you to regret it later," Edward told her, firmly holding her travelling hands in both of his.

"Why would I regret it, Edward? It's what I desire." Then, she kissed him, slowly and gently. Edward allowed her kiss for a few breathtaking moments, and then, slowly, he pulled away from her.

"It's not right, Bella, I..."

"Shh…" She put her finger on his lips. "I know you want this too." She kissed him again, passionately.

"Don't you want me, Edward?" Bella said, and Edward nodded.

"Then let your body speak." She kissed him again, this time Edward melted into the kiss.

"Whose loud heartbeat is that?" Edward asked a little dazed.

"Ours, Edward. Our hearts now beat as one," she replied.

They kissed for a few more minutes, but Bella's hands found their way underneath Edward shirt to his back again, and before she could make another move, he broke the kiss.

"Please stop, Bella," he begged her.

"I thought you wanted me," Bella reproached.

"And I haven't said the contrary; I just don't want to rush things, Bella. It's not the way I am," he tried to explain to her.

"You're making me look like I'm so sort of villain trying to steal your virtue," Bella said sarcastically.

"Is not that, Bella, please trust me," he begged her.

"Okay," she finally said after a few minutes.

"I love you," Edward said.

"I love you, too," Bella replied.

Edward leaned and kissed Bella's neck sweetly; Bella moaned and grabbed his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked him, he nodded.

Edward smiled as Bella removed a lock that had fallen on his forehead.

"Please, Edward, just kiss me," Bella whispered. They kissed and cuddled together, the conversation forgotten for the moment.

After what felt like too little time, Edward gave her one last peck and looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"I love you," was Bella's reply.

He hugged her closer to him and rested his head on her shoulder, they laid there close to the each other; the only sound in the room was their breathing.

When Bella woke up, it was ten pass eight in the evening. Her shift was long time over, and it meant she had to go home now. She looked up and found that Edward was staring at her.

He smiled. "Hello there, my sleeping beauty"

"Hi."

"Bella, I..." He was interrupted by a voice in the hall.

"Edward, are you awake?" Someone knocked on his door

"Rose!" they said at the same time.

"She doesn't know that I was here! She doesn't know that I didn't leave either!" Bella said, frantic. The predicament they were in could be misinterpreted, Bella didn't have her shoes and she had taken her scrub top and was only wearing the tank top she always had underneath.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"She's going to kill me!" Bella said in a rush, trying to gather her stuff and look presentable.

"Edward, open the door." Neither of them moved to let her in. "Okay then, I will open the door myself," Rosalie said, and then strode in.

"What is going on in here? And why didn't you answer the door?" Rosalie inquired; Bella noticed that Emmett was behind her, "I'm so sorry. I… I mean we, we were just talking and, and then we… we fell asleep," Bella blurted out. Rosalie looked at Emmett then around the room and finally to them again.

"It's okay, Bella. If you can go gather your things now; it's time to go," she instructed her. But before Bella could do what she asked, Edward spoke.

"Rosalie there's something Bella and I need to tell you," he grabbed Bella's hand.

The gesture didn't pass unnoticed, Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Bella is my girlfriend, meaning that we are a couple. It's actually my fault that she didn't finish with her duties today. I'm very sorry, I promise that it won't happen again," Edward reassured her.

Rosalie looked at them without talking.

"Bella, are you sure about this? Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" she asked her.

"I do, Rose."

"Very well, then. If you think you can handle it, congratulations!" Rosalie smiled warmly, hugging them both.

"I'll see you outside, Bella. Edward, do you want anything to eat?" Emmett asked him.

"Whatever there is that I can eat is fine," he mumbled, and Rose and Emmett left.

"Well, that went well…" Edward started.

"It did," Bella, agreed. After a brief kiss, Bella said goodbye and got ready to leave.

Emmett took her home since no buses were around that late. Her parents were waiting for her. "What time do you think it is, young lady? Where were you? You have no permission to be out. You're still grounded," he father clarified.

"I got holdup at the hospice, call if you don't believe me, and I know the rules, Dad, you don't have to remind them to me every day," Bella said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Don't sass me, young lady. Now get ready for bed, it's late."

"Goodnight," she muttered and went up the stairs to her bedroom.

She had wanted to tell them about Edward, but once more they just reprimanded her and sent her to her room. She didn't know what to do. When were they going to forgive her and stop giving her the cold shoulder as if she wasn't their daughter, but a ruthless criminal?

"Mom, dad, I love you anyway," she whispered in the direction her parents were. Renée didn't even look at her tonight. With a sad sigh, she followed her father's order and went to bed.

Thinking of Edward made her forget her arguement with her parents. She slept that night with a smile on her face as she dreamt of Edward.

* * *

**Small AN: I may have to post the next chapters UN beated, let me know If you are willling to wait for them to be beated (I have up until chapter 11) or if you want me to post them un-edited. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ex-Gilrfriend & Proposal

**I decided NOT to wait until I found a new Beta to give you the following chapters. Here is Chapter 8, is UN beated so any mistakes are mine.**

**As usual, I dont own! Enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 8**

**Ex-girlfriends, a birthday, and a proposal:**

Rosalie entered Edward's room, Bella had finished her work early and Edward was helping her with the book report she had to hand in when classes started in September.

"Hello Rosalie, what brings you here?" Edward asked.

"Well...Emmett just told me about your last medical report..." she looked at Bella.

"Let her know, Rose." Edward said and reached out to take Bella's hand. She took it and he smiled, whatever Rosalie had to say they would face it together. He was not alone now.

"The valves and surrounding tissue of your heart look a little better. We think that the new medicine is working, you will have an appointment with your main doctor and cardiologists to corroborate our results, for now just keep doing what you're doing and take it easy." Rosalie encouraged him

Bella stared at him she has nothing to say. Edward reaction to the news was a smile.

"You're getting better, love that's great!" Bella exclaimed hugging him, he returned the gesture but also leaned in to kiss her.

"Hello...lady present here!" Rosalie pointed out.

"Go away, Rose!" Edward ignored her, and kissed Bella.

"Well, of course I will." Rosalie said, but before leaving she added.

"Oh Edward, one more thing… She's coming tomorrow."

"she is, okay" he replied.

"Who is this _she_?" Bella cut Rose in

"My Ex-girlfriend" Edward answered her question.

"Your ex, Edward you've got to be kidding me? Why would she come to see you, why now?" Bella waited for him to answer, although she was not jealous, the visit was completely out of the blue.

"Don't worry, love, Mary and I are just friends." he kissed the top of her hair.

"Would you come tomorrow? I want introduce you to her. Maybe you two could become friends?"

"I already have a best friend Edward" Bella said, he looked at her his eyes pleading; "Sure I'll come!" She was so curious what kind of girls he used to date.

"Well, kid its late already. I think I better go now. Oh, Bella" Rosalie announced

"Yeah okay" Bella said and turned to face her.

"I will take you home later, if you want to stay and study some more. I'll call your parents and let them know."

"Thanks Rose. I will get my stuff first, and then I will come down to meet you."

"Thanks Rose," she called when she was inside.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

Bella didn't get home that late, just an hour after she would have arrived on a normal day when she took the bus, she changed her clothes and went to the study to work some more on the project while the ideas Edward told her were still fresh on her mind. Her father was at his desk, piles of paperwork in front of him.

"Hey dad" Bella called timid, he didn't like to be bothered while he was working from home.

"Hello Isabella how was your day?" he asked her she sighed in relief, "it was okay"

"Where is mom, her car is not in the driveway" she stated, "she is at the Petersons, I declined this time too much work to do" he said.

"Okay, have you eaten do you want me to fix you something to eat?" she asked in the hopes of getting into his good side, not that she wanted anything she just wanted to show him that she was still the same person.

"Sure sweetie, anything would be fine, and please brew me some coffee, this may take a while. I don't want you going to bed late though."

"Yes dad"

She made him some spaghetti with a slight salad and took it to him alongside the coffee and a glass of water, she took her backpack out of the room and went to the living room instead, and she turned on the TV in low volume and continued working after eating some dinner herself.

Bella was curious to meet with Edward's Ex-girlfriend. Rosalie said she was a guy's girl. It made her jealous even thought she didn't understand what the expression _'guy's girl'_ meant. She got to the hospice earlier than usual, since it was summer Bella came to do her hours early, after she was done she spend her afternoons with Edward.

Since Edward was better he could be outside more so the meeting was going to be in the back patio underneath the shade of one of the gazebos, Bella went out there and was shocked with what she saw, Edward was there all smiles, and a petite girl was beside him, she looked familiar to Bella. His hand was touching her hair slightly.

Rosalie was right, she was pretty although she was only looking at her back, but she could see how perfectly she looked. She was wearing a pink dress, a cardigan in the same color and a pair of pale pumps, her hair was short and styled spiky, exactly the way her friend Alice wore her hair.

Bella gasped loudly as she approached and saw the girl better, "unbelievable" Edward and the girl turned. Edward saw he expression and his face changed, what could she possibly be thinking; He rushed to her side,

"Love, are you _okay_?" he said worried

Bella didn't answer him; instead she walked to face Edward's ex-girlfriend, her eyes narrowed, but still no a word out of her mouth.

It was Edward's ex-girlfriend who spoke to Bella first.

"Hi, Bella" She greeted her.

"Marie Alice Brandon!" Bella finally said "what in the world are you doing here! You are Edward's ex?" Bella asked a little mad.

Alice, her _best friend_ Alice was Edward's ex-girlfriend…how she never knew about their relationship…was Edward poor? Because Bella remembered that the only guys Alice usually hid where the _"poor"_ ones like Jacob.

"Yes buddy, it's me." Alice answered casually

"Oh my jeans… You and Edward, I can't believe it!" Bella said in disbelief.

Alice nodded to her. "You know each other?" Edward asked.

"Very well" They said in the same time, "How?" Edward asked again

"She's my best friend, Edward." Bella said still not amused with the situation.

"I hope you are not mad, we were just talking, he was actually telling me everything about you" Alice said

"I still can't believe it! You're my boyfriend's, ex-girlfriend?" Bella pointed to Alice

"Yeah Bella, believe it or not, I'm Edward's ex-girlfriend."

"But, why you never told me about this?"

"Because it was a long time ago, before you and I became friends." Alice explained.

"Oh and by the way, I know Jacob black" Bella mentioned.

"How in the world…?"

"He works on the café across the street, he told me." Bella responded and Edward cut in before Alice could say anything else.

"Okay, ladies! Why don't you talk about this later?" he said, Bella nodded and went to kiss his cheek.

"Now, let's sit down and talk in a civilized manner, please?" Edward tried to break the tension.

Bella sighed and went to sit beside Edward, after a few minutes their argument was forgotten and they were just conversing animatedly. Alice told her everything about their relationship, which Bella never knew about before; about how they met, some details of their dates and how their broke up one and half year ago.

Then the clock showed them that it was noon, Alice excused herself.

"Bella, do you want to go with me? There having sale at the new mall in the west side." Alice ask her before she was out from the room

"Ahh Sorry but I'm no Alice, I'm still grounded, and I have a lot of work to do here, maybe some other time." Bella replied.

"Well, later then! Got to go now, see ya' guys" Alice waved her hand then left.

After they were alone, Bella sat closer beside Edward. He put his arm around her, and whispered," Thank you."

Bella confused with his words, asked him "For what?"

"Everything" Edward said simply. "Well, you're welcome." she smiled then kissed his cheeks.

He giggled.

"But, Edward, one thing you guys didn't tell me. Why she left you when she said she was madly in love with you at that moment?"

"She couldn't handle it." Edward replied with a sigh

"Handle what?" Bella repeated

"Alice isn't bad person, Bella. We know she's player but that doesn't mean that she is a bad girl. When my mom died, Alice was there for me. She was there for me when I was diagnosed, when I went to for all those lousy treatments that didn't do anything but make me sicker, and she was there for me when I knew I had to come here."

"But she couldn't take it anymore. The last time I saw her, she told me she couldn't stand to watch me die." Bella hugged him closer.

"But I'm glad I found you now" Edward said. Bella was silent. "I'm sorry, I do not mean that you have to witness me die, but..."

"I know, and I'm glad I'm here for you now." she cut him in.

"Thanks again, Bella." He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, and said

"I Love you" then he kissed her, she kissed him back. They forgot about the world for a while, only love existed on that moment, Edward broke the kiss; he stared deeply into Bella's brown eyes. Then he chuckled

"Are you in the mood for games?" Edward asked suggestively.

"It depends," she said rising up to look him in the eyes.

"On what kind of game you have in mind…"

"I have an Xbox in my room, do you wanna race me?" he asked her exited.

"Okay…let's do it" she said getting up, they got to his room Bella stayed by the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"Just making sure _the blue eyed dragon _won't come to disturb this time," Bella ducked her head to check outside.

"She's not here, Bella. It's a weekend; she must be somewhere with Emmett, they will come later tonight" Edward laughed.

**2 weeks later:**

**July 20****th**** 2010.**

Bella and Edward's relationship kept developing beautifully, Edward still sometimes gave her a hard time, but Bella could keep up with him…they loved each other very much. Edward developed this new habit of giving Bella a rose; When she went to her locker there was always a rose there for her.

She was exited to get to the hospice today, it was Edward's birthday and she had prepared him a cake, using the recipe Rosalie gave her, she had also gotten him something, it wasn't much but she was sure he would like it.

Bella got off the bus, she started walking towards the hospice, and before she got inside she saw Jacob.

"Hey Bella, long time no see" he said.

"Yeah I know, but you never came to look for me…didn't you needed my help?" Bella asked him, "Oh right! Yeah, I wanted you to help me get Alice back…" Jacob said.

"You want her back?" Bella asked, "Yes I love her Bella, and I know she loves me too. She just left me because of my financial status not because she didn't feel the same…" he said

"Okay Jacob, I'll talk with her and see what I can do…I won't promise you anything though…" Bella said.

"I understand Bella, but you're going to try and help me. That's all I'm asking" Jacob told her.

"Okay, I have to get going" Bella said "okay see ya' Bella, bye" he turned around and left for the café.

Bella continued her way to the hospice; she entered and went to put her stuff away, and there on the shelf of her locker was a white rose it had a card attached to it. Bella recognized Edward's handwriting.

_**To the keeper of my heart:**_

_**Bella, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you like I've never loved anybody else. You had enlarged my days with your company and selfless love…and for that I'll be eternally grateful.**_

_**You gave yourself to me Bella, you gave me everything you had your heart, your soul; but more importantly you love me, even though you know my fate…and that sooner or later I'm going to close my eyes and never open them again…**_

_**I just wanted you to know how happy you've made me on these couple of months we've been together. I wanted to thank you, because of all the choices of guys you had you chose me. **_

_**I'll be eternally grateful love.**_

_**Take care of my heart; I've left it with you…**_

_**Love you with all he has left, Edward.**_

Bella read the note and a tear escaped from her eyes, those where the most beautiful words someone ever wrote to her. She smelled the rose and placed it back on the shelf alongside the note. She took off her coat and closed the locker door, she took the cake and the gift and headed to the backyard, they had set up the terrace for a small get together, and they had even invited Alice.

Rosalie they came out Edward in front of her his eyes covered, it was weird to see him with normal clothes, he had actually gained a few pounds he didn't look that sick anymore, he looked…normal.

"Surprise" everyone exclaimed Edward was stunned, "what's all this?" he said.

"I wanted today to be special, happy birthday love" Bella said pecking him on the lips.

"thank you Bella, thank you all" he said taking a seat, there was music coming from and iPod dock and some refreshments, some even dared to dance, Edward did dance a song with Bella although she didn't want him to get tired so soon.

After that they gathered to watch him open up some presents. Alice took the lead and went first; she gave him a gift card from ITunes a new pair of slippers and socks. Rosalie gave him a sensitive skin and hypoallergenic grooming kit complete with aftershave, shaving cream, and body wash. Emmett gifted him a loofah a body brush and an Amazon gift card. Some of the nursing staff and patients were next, he mostly got gift cards, then last but not least it was Bella's turn, she handed him a gift bag, inside there was a hand knit scarf and a square wrapped gift, he tore the paper, it was a picture frame inside it nestled their first picture, on the frame there was one word printed; Forever. Edward smiled and after wrapping the scarf around his neck he gave Bella a full kiss on the mouth in front of everyone.

After that they went to dance, then Bella brought the cake and everyone had a piece after singing happy birthday. Bella and Edward spent some of the afternoon with Alice, then Bella worked for two hours while Edward napped and then the afternoon was theirs, they spent it in Edwards's room reading and playing some video games.

~**RM: OCL~**

**Two days later**

He went out of the room he wanted to find Rosalie, he needed to talk to her and he needed to do it now that Bella wasn't present. She was in her office, he knocked on the door.

"Rose, I need to talk to you" Edward said seating on a chair.

"About…?" Rosalie asked "about my will" Edward said, Rosalie looked at him puzzled "your will?" she asked again.

Edward simply nodded "I want Bella to have everything that I own, I want to see a lawyer…this needs to be done ASAP Rose, since as you may know I'm planning on proposing to Bella and I want this done before the wedding," Edward explained, Rosalie just nodded.

"You think she will say yes?" Rosalie asked him, "of course she will, I know she loves me, I know it might be difficult, but I want to take this chance, I want to be her husband" Edward replied with confidence.

"Okay then" she said smiling.

"Could you do that for me, call the…my lawyer I mean?" he asked.

"Of course Edward"

"Okay then" he said as he stood up, but he said one more thing before he left,

"Did the ring I ordered arrived?" he asked.

Rose opened her desk drawer and took a gift bag out of it, "yes Edward here it is" she handed it to him.

"I hope that she accepts it" Rose said opening the door for him.

"Is everything else ready for the proposal?" he asked before leaving the room. "Yes Edward, Emmett and Danielle are preparing everything" she informed him.

"Okay then, thank you Rosalie" he said hugging her. Edward went out and headed for his room; he felt good after talking to Rosalie so he decided to look a little better, meaning that he didn't want to be dressed on his pajamas but regular clothes. He went in the shower and got ready before Bella arrived.

After he was dressed he looked at the ring one more time, then he placed the bag on the nightstand and grabbed the book he had been reading; 30 minutes later Bella arrived, "Edward?" she asked "yes love I'm here" he responded with a smile.

"Hey baby, how are you?" he asked her, "I'm better now that I'm here" she said

"Did something happen?" he asked concerned, "I had a little argument with my mother this morning, nothing to worry about Edward" was her reply.

"I love you" Edward said, Bella rested her head on his shoulder and replied.

"With all my heart"

Bella then noticed what he was wearing, "why are you so dressed up?" she inquired her curiosity rising.

"I want to ask this girl out for dinner…" he started "oh really" she said.

"But I thought you said that you couldn't go outside this place…" Bella pointed out, playing along.

"I'm feeling extremely well today, plus my doctor says that the medicine is working." He explained

"That's amazing news!" she exclaimed. Edward smiled crookedly,

"Will you accept an invitation to dinner with me?" Edward said shyly a hind of blush covering his cheeks.

"Yes, of course I would!" Bella hugged him.

"Okay then, see you at six" he told her then urged her to get her work of the day done. Bella left the room after a brief kiss.

Bella had come in at one in the afternoon so she had to work for six hours, her shift ended at seven so they had an hour for the dinner, he didn't want her to go home too late.

**RMOCL**

Edward had taken a nap after Bella brought him lunch, the food was good, thanks to him Rosalie could hire a better cook and the food was better than any hospital food he had tasted before. He woke up at three knowing that Bella would be in his afternoon break having tea or coffee with Rosalie; this was their free time before some of the residents woke up from their naps.

Edward was out in the garden at six on the dot, his leg shook with anticipation, and he took deep breaths as he waited for Bella. He had ordered a bouquet of flowers which was in front of him at the table, mixed hydrangeas tied up with a bow it wasn't a big bouquet he wanted something light that she could take home easily.

Bella arrived then wearing the same clothes she had come in to work, purple dress and cardigan, black and purple converse and the bracelet that he noticed she never took off, he had yet to ask her about it. She had her hair down, held back by a rose headband.

He smiled and stood up giving her the flowers, "thank you" Bella said shyly. He pulled out her chair and she sat.

"Thank you for the flowers" she told him.

"You like them?" he asked, she had told him she liked flowers.

"They are beautiful Edward" she reassured him.

"How did you pull this off?" Bella asked intrigued, Edward laughed, "I had help from Emmett, Rose, and Danielle" he told her

"All of it is nice Edward I love it"

"I'm glad, I wanted to do something different, not that I don't love the time we spend in my room is just that I wanted to take you out of those four walls" he said sincerely.

They then started eating the meal that had been prepared specially for them, it was a mix of their favorites starting with broccoli and cheese soup as appetizer, for entrée they will have Milanese chicken, and for dessert a slice of strawberry cheesecake and a slice of lemon pie.

They talked about Bella's day, what Edward did while she worked and he also inquired about the altercation Bella had mentioned she had with her mother. She replied that one reluctantly. It had been a discussion over a load of laundry in which a dress of Bella's mom had been ruined because after Bella started the load her mother accidentally tuned off the washer and the clothes had been left inside all night with the soap so the dress lost some of the color.

After a bit of silence while they took their first bit of dessert. Edward decided that it was time to give Bella a gift he had for her, "love I have something for you…" Edward said placing a yellow gift bag at the table in front of her.

Bella looked at him "Edward you didn't have to…" he cut her off, "please accept it Bella" he said pleading.

"Okay" Bella said as she pulled a rectangular velvet box out of the bag, inside was nestled a silver necklace which pendant had a diamond incrusted E.

"Oh Edward is marvelous, you shouldn't have this must have cost a fortune" Bella said marveled.

"Not really, it belonged to my mother her name was Elizabeth, she never took it off, she told me that my father had given it to her when they found out I was a boy."

Bella smiled, "can you help me get it on?"

Edward gently clasped the necklace in place, he kissed Bella's shoulder before she released the hold on her hair, and he then again noticed her bracelet.

"You never take it off" he mumbled, after they had finished with dessert and all the dishes have been cleared.

"What?" Bella asked confused, "that bracelet" he pointed at it.

"It belonged to my sister…this and some photos is what I have left of her"

"What happened to her? You told me she was gone but you never gave me details" he said grabbing her hands in his. Bella gave a deep breath before she continued. "Her name is Leanne Renee; she was older than me by five years. We were very close growing up, she protected me, and she was my partner, best friend and playmate. I miss her everyday"

"What happened to her?" Edward whispered, "When she was sixteen she got pregnant, my parents wanted her to get an abortion but she refused, they had a nasty discussion and she wanted to go and see her boyfriend, my parents told her that if she left she couldn't come back. She went up to my room and gave me a kiss, she gave me the bracelet and told me that she loved me, I never saw her again. It's been almost seven years" Bella cried.

"Have you tried looking for her?" Edward asked as he dried her tears.

"No, my parents never cared after she left. I don't know if she is dead alive in a nut house or if she lives in another country. I don't know if she had her baby, or if she is homeless. What if she is on drugs or rehab or even jail? What if she went to college and got married or something? I simply don't know! It's like if she had never existed. My mother converted her room into an office/guest room all of her belongings went to charity others were thrown out. I have some saved in a box hidden between the floor planks of my room…they don't know that they're there."

"I'm so sorry baby, I'll promise you that I will help you find her" he agreed, Bella smiled and kissed him.

"I have three sisters" he said when the kiss was over, "really?" Bella asked surprised, "you never talked about them before" she stated.

"I know"

"Their names are Maria Eduarda, Emily Jolene, and Jane Arabella. I'm the middle child I come after Maria… she is almost 21, EJ is sixteen, and Jane is ten"

"You see them often, do they visit?" Bella asked him. "No they don't…well they haven't this year. They are probably busy…" he said as if he didn't care.

"What happened, are you in a fight with them or something?"

Edward decided to let her in on some of his story, before he proposed, that way she won't be that in the dark. "My father married my mom when Maria was three, they tried having a child for months, then they had me. My mom never knew that Maria existed although she did know I was her brother, we had played when mom wasn't home and her mother would always come see my father. They tried to conceive again but my mother couldn't have any more children, the medicine she was taking to control the illness had a lot of side effects back then, when I was about three or four, my father met a woman at his job, she was the secretary of one of his partners, they started an affair Emily was the result of that affair, my parents had a quiet divorce a few years later Emily was still young, then I went to live with my mom and after two years of the divorce my father married Emily's mother. When she was six Jane was born." Edward told her.

"My father fooled around while he was married to my mom and even before that, Maria's mom was married to another man when she was with my father. I don't agree with the way he lived his life, he hurt a lot of people. My mother and I forgave him for what he did to us, but I don't think I can live at his house, too many memories. I don't resent my sisters, it's not their fault I love them endlessly, is just that my father is also too busy to pay attention to any of us… my mother was crumbling and he didn't notice until it was too late and there was nothing he could do, at least we mended our relationship on time, he did the same with Maria. She now works for him; she is his personal assistant; she works from his house now since she moved there when she was eighteen."

"Will I meet them someday?" Bella asked hopeful…Edward looked at her, "maybe" he sincerely said.

"Okay enough with the heavy, I didn't ask you out to have a cry fest" he lightened the mood while Bella dried her tears.

After that they took a walk around the garden enjoying what they could see of the sunset, they walked content hand in hand, the earlier topic forgotten they were joking and laughing and kissing, just being themselves.

Edward stopped in front of the fountain; he knew that it was Bella's favorite place to be when she needed to be alone. He looked at her in the eyes and took the ring out of his pocket, Bella's eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"What are you doing Edward?" Bella asked when he got down on his knee.

Edward gave a deep breath and he held the ring between his fingers he looked at Bella, "I know that I don't have much time, at least not the time I would want to give you the life you deserve…" Edward started.

Bella was silent as she was still shocked…_was he going to propose to her?_

"But I've decided that I'm going to live how I want to, and now that I have found you Bella, I don't want to let you go…not yet at least so I decided to risk it all and ask you this. I Edward Cullen promise to love you, Bella Swan for the rest of the eternity. That our love will grow more each day and that it will be with us for as long as we live, I'll be there with you, guarded, resting on our hearts forever. Bella baby I love you….will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife? Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" Edward said he took a breath and looked at Bella; she was crying silently, Edward stood up and cradled her to his chest.

"Don't cry love, I didn't do all this to make you cry…" Bella looked at him."Will you accept this ring Bella?" Edward asked her, Bella nodded.

"Yes Edward, I will marry you!" she exclaimed hugging him. Edward smiled and took her hand he placed the ring on Bella's left hand after that he raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"The ring is beautiful Edward" Bella told him.

"I love you"

"I love you more" he finished.

After those words they kissed for the first time being engaged. This was the beginning of the best time of their lives and they would cherish every single moment of it.

* * *

**There you have it, what you think? Outfits for this chapter can be found on the blog. See you next chapter! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9: Planning

**Here is the next chapter, as usual I dont own! Enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 9**

**Planning:**

"August thirteenth" Bella replied

"So that's the date for the big day?" Alice asked as they looked over the invitation samples.

"Yes a month before my birthday, I really want to be able to enjoy it for a few weeks before school starts again, although we will be seniors and that means lots of free days!" Bella pointed out exited.

"The invitations are just a formality, Edward wants us to have the whole experience, some of them will be addressed some wont." Bella explained to her best friend. "Are you going to give one to your parents? Do they even know about you and Edward?"

"I've tried to tell them Alice, you have to believe me… but they just won't listen! They don't pay attention to me anymore, is like if they forgot that I even exist, they only care when I do something wrong, when some chore is "wrong done" or something. It's maddening and frustrating, I love my parents but their attitude is heartbreaking. I feel lost, you and Edward are the only thing I'm sure about right now" Bella said a tear down her face.

"Oh Bella! Don't cry, come here" Alice hugged her.

"I'm here for you, I will always be. You are my best friend, I won't ever let you down Bella" Alice stated with sincerity.

After that sour moment they continued flipping pages of samples until they found the perfect design, it was elegant but simple, all gold with touches of pink. Alice called the company and ordered the invitations; Edward had given Bella a prepaid credit card to cover all the wedding expenses.

He practically gave her free range to do as she pleased, but Bella never being frivolous was determined to get the best deals since it was just a small affair. Since the wedding was just a few weeks away Bella and Alice went on full wedding mode a day after the proposal, later that day they had an appointment with the florist, and then on Saturday they were going dress shopping. Rosalie was accompanying them.

**RMOCL**

"Alice I want talk to you about something…" Bella started as they drove to the bridal salon.

"Okay, about what Bella?"

"I met Jacob Black…" she started, Bella saw Alice inhale and exhale, but she didn't say anything.

"He asked me to tell you that he wants another chance. That he wants to be with you again, or at least be your friend. He asked if I could talk to you, he seems really nice to me…I know you know this. Alice I've never seen anyone talk about you that way, he talks about you like Edward does about me…" she told her.

Alice remained silent so Bella continued.

"That only means that his feelings are serious about you. So please just at least talk to him, here this is his cell phone number." Bella handed her the folded piece of paper that she had been carrying for weeks.

"Bella you don't know what happened; he said some things to me…" Alice said.

"You're right, I don't know what happened, I just want you and him to talk it out! What he told me feels genuine…" she said trying to convince her, but her intentions were for the best she did want Alice to at least be Jacob's friend.

"Please Alice, just one phone call. That's all I'm asking" Bella pleaded with her friend.

"Okay Bella you win, I'll think about it" Alice closing the subject.

"Well girls we are here" Rosalie announced.

They rushed out of the car and went in the store; they were greeted by the manager who introduced her to their consultant.

"I'm Bree Tanner and I'm going to be your consultant today! So what kind of dress you are looking for?" she asked Bella.

"I don't have a clear idea of what o want to be honest, but I'm sure I do want lace, maybe a sash or empire waist and a flower detail." Bella described to Bree.

"Do you have a color selected?" she asked, "white" Bella replied.

"Okay so let's get you changed into a robe and move the entourage to the show room" Bree instructed.

Bella waited in the dressing room while Bree went to select some dresses.

The first two selections were rejected, the first because it was too long and couldn't be altered to fit Bella's height and the second because the lace was not what Bella envisioned.

Bella tried on more dresses and was getting anxious because it was almost the end of the appointment and she still didn't have a dress. While Bree searched for more dresses Rosalie and Alice entered the dressing room.

"Bella, everything will be fine, I'm sure that you will find the dress, we still have thirty more minutes." Alice reassured her, "just take a deep breath and relax" Rosalie advised her.

"Okay girls, I'm pretty sure that my dress will be in the next bunch!" Bella said exited…

"What do you think?" Bree asked Bella as she contemplated the dress from all angles.

Bella was speechless, she loved the dress! It was exactly what she was looking for. Alice and Rosalie looked at her expectantly, waiting on her reaction.

"Girls…" Bella said, "This is the dress!" she exclaimed. Alice and Rosalie squealed and then hugged her.

"Fantastic! let me bring Vera so she can take the measurements for alterations, since the dress needs to be tucked in on the bust area." Bree explained.

After she was measured Bella changed her clothes and Bree directed them to the bridesmaids section of the store so they could select Alice and Rosalie's dresses.

Their appointment didn't take that long since they had already talked about what they wanted to wear, Alice a short gold and fuchsia dress, and Rosalie would be wearing a long dress in gold. She chose a simple but elegant dress since she didn't want to show off and look better than Bella… well that's what she told them anyway. Emmett was going to be the best man and Rosalie was the matron of honor and Godmother.

After they paid for the dresses and tipped both Bree and the bridesmaid floor consultant, they decided to go and eat something before Bella returned home to do some chores, Alice had to go see her "shrink" and Rosalie had to go back to the hospice.

**RMOCL**

The planning continued the next few days, while Bella worked at the hospice and tried to talk to her parents about Edward. She wasn't lying when she said she was trying, every single opportunity that she got she would start the conversation, but there was always something that interrupted her or they just cut her off saying that they were busy.

Edward and she spent a lot of time planning; since he could barely go out she brought the catalogs to him, they had decided on the decoration for the reception and the small band that they hired, they had a video conference since Edward said he didn't want crappy music at the wedding. They would also have a DJ because believe it or not there are a lot of "cool" people in the hospice.

They have decided on the design of the cake and that it was going to be small, three small tears a very simple design.

"All it's almost ready my love?" Edward asked pausing on the book he was reading to her.

"Yes why?" she asked

"I still need to get my tux altered" Edward stated.

"I know, they will come Tuesday, baby. Don't worry; can I make one request though? She asked.

"Anything" was his reply his fingers threaded in her hair.

"Can you wear the scarf I gave you for your birthday?"

"Ah sure, I hope is not too hot…" Edward pointed out. Bella laughed

"We will be indoors; we will only be outside for some pictures I think," Bella reassured him.

"Okay" he agreed.

They were enjoying the afternoon as Bella's shift ended way before sundown, Edward opened his window and they headed out to the balcony, it was a bit windy and she didn't want Edward to be cold so she grabbed the throw blanket she had made him and wrapped both of them in it. No words were said between them as they held hands and watched as the sun touched the horizon.

Edward caressed Bella's ring finger and looked at her without saying a word, he took a deep breath and smiled; "to many sunsets together" he declared, Bella agreed with a smile.

When the sky turned a dark blue and the lights of the street and of the hospice illuminated their faces Edward brought Bella closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" she whispered, Edward smiled.

"I loved you first and forever" he agreed.

* * *

**So the wedding is coming up on the next chapter, let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Wedding to Remember

**Here is Edward and Bella's wedding, I hope that you like it! I forgot to post this earlier.**

**I dont own!**

**(I decided to write this from their POVs instead of narrating like the rest of the story will be, although this may be subject to change depending on what the characters want, they like to speak their mind too sometimes, lol...)**

**Chapter 10**

**A Wedding to Remember**

**Edward:**

Finally the day was here, Bella and I will be getting married in just mere minutes. I decided long ago that I was going to live my life to the fullest, not that I wasn't doing it before; it's just that now I had someone to share it with. Not that I didn't enjoy my time with Alice, thing is she wasn't Bella, Bella is the love of my life; my soul mate and I want to spend whatever time I have left with her.

I couldn't wait to see her walk down the aisle at the hospice's chapel, pink and gold were the colors selected by Bella. She and Alice alongside Rosalie have worked together to plan this day. I told Bella that she could have anything that she wanted, or do wherever she wanted as long as she was happy with it. I helped and gave ideas, but it was all mostly done by her.

We were going to be accompanied by the other residents, they were our guests, Bella's family was out of town for the week, and Bella hasn't told them much about us and is not because she doesn't want to tell them, they just wouldn't listen to her. They are still treating her badly because of what happened at the mall.

My family won't be here because I don't want Bella to be overwhelmed and also because even though I forgave my father for what he did to my mother in the past, he has kept his distance. Yes we talk on the phone but it has been a while since we have seen each other, last I saw him was when he came to visit after my birthday but that was it.

I finished buttoning my shirt and then went to tie up my tie. When I was all done, Emmett came to my room; "the girls say that its time, Bella is ready." He announced, I smiled and took a deep breath, "let's do this."

**Bella:**

My wedding day, I don't know what to feel, I should be happy. I mean I am happy, but the fact that my parents don't care about me recently it's depressing. I miss my parents, their old self, I miss my sister her laugh and jokes, and I want all of them here.

I'm marrying Edward today, I never thought I could love someone the way I love him. He is everything to me, with him I can be myself. He loves me for who I am, I love him for whom he is. I don't want to waste time with him, I want to savor each moment that we have since we don't know how long he has exactly. I will take care of him while we are on our honeymoon which I still don't know where it is, although I know we cannot travel because of Edward's health and his constant need of artificial oxygen, plus he needs to be close to his doctors for any eventuality.

I've learned how to take care of him, I've prepared him food with the diet he has to keep I know the schedule of his medicines and I know which cleaners to use. Rosalie also taught me how to sanitize his cutlery, plates and clothes. Even his shampoo is organic!

"Bella, Bella are you awake yet?" Alice called; I was staying at her house.

We were going to leave soon to get ready for the wedding at Rosalie's place. Alice wanted to tell her parents of the wedding because they loved Edward, but she didn't want them telling my parents. It's not like Edward and I were hiding our relationship it's just that I didn't want them ruining the moment; they wouldn't understand the way I feel about Edward, no one can.

"Yes Alice I will be down in two minutes" I told her, I had a small bachelorette party yesterday it was only Alice, Rosalie, and some of the nurses from the hospice. We went downtown LA and had a tour, we did some shopping, went to the spa, and in the evening we had dinner and talked about girly stuff, I had a lot of fun. I grabbed everything I had brought and went out of the room after making the bed. Alice's parents didn't know that I was home alone, that my parents were out of town for the week, I just came to stay here the night. The Brandon's don't mind that I'm here, Alice's mom says I keep Alice "grounded" and stop her from shopping too much…

We said goodbye to Alice's parents and went out of the door, today was Friday and the seniors didn't have class today so Alice told her mom that we were going to have some girl time downtown. It was technically true since the hospice it's almost downtown, we sped along the streets not much cars this early in the morning. We arrived at Rosalie's house and had breakfast; after brushing my teeth and moisturizing my face we started getting ready for the big day.

**RM**

"Are you okay Bella?" Rosalie asked as she finished zipping me off.

I didn't answer her.

She looked at me, "what's the matter sweetheart?"

"I'm just sad that my parents will miss out on the most important day of my life" I sobbed.

"Oh, Bella" Rosalie hugged me, "what's going on?" Alice asked when she came back from the bathroom.

"Bella it's having a meltdown" rose stated, "what happened?" she asked.

I didn't answer her, "is it because of your parents?" she asked I nodded.

"Bella, don't worry. It's their loss, don't let those thoughts ruin this day. In a matter of minutes Edward and you will be united for eternity."

"Yeah, I'm getting married today and my father won't walk me down the aisle. It should be him, not Jacob!" I said.

Alice and Jacob have been talking; they are building their relationship again. They haven't labeled it yet but I was sure that they would declare themselves soon.

"Also, Renee should be here helping me get dressed, and Leanne should be a bridesmaid with you!" I fully broke down now. I sat down at a nearby chair; Rose and Alice hurried to comfort me.

"Bella, girl you are right, but there's nothing you can do about it. I just hope that they realize what an amazing daughter they have before it's too late." Rosalie said, "Yeah, Bella" Alice agreed.

Rosalie looked at me and said, "Bella you are an amazing person, you're kind, generous, caring, and loving, a great friend. You changed Edward's life and you make him happy. He's different with you and you with him. I've never seen a love like that, maybe on my parents before my mother passed. Don't waste your time dwelling on what ifs; enjoy your time while you have it. You are bound to make great things Isabella Swan…but right now we have to get you married so let's fix your liner and get this party started!"

"I love you Bella, you're the best friend I've ever had. And even though I'm not here to replace Leanne, I consider you my sister too." Alice said hugging me.

"Thank you guys" I said smiling at them.

After fixing up my makeup we were ready to go, Rosalie called Emmett so everything would be ready and to let Edward know I was on my way. I gave myself one last look in the mirror, Rose gave me my bouquet.

"It's time" Alice said.

We arrived at the hospice, I got out of Rosalie's flashy red Mercedes, and with a genuine smile on my face, I grabbed Jacob's arm and walked beside him to the chapel, I was ready to marry Edward.

**Edward:**

The moment was here, in a question of seconds Bella will walk down the aisle escorted by Jacob and then she and I will be joined in scared matrimony.

The altar was decorated with flowers and the pews had bows with flowers and a fabric outlining the aisle, there were rose petals on the floor all the way to the altar, everything was soft pink, fuchsia with touches of gold. All of the residents from the hospice that could come to the ceremony were seated alongside with the invited staff, Emmett was the best man, and Alice was the only bridesmaid while Rosalie was matron of honor.

Rosalie nodded to the pianist and he started playing the entrance song. I gave a deep breath while Rosalie and Emmett walked down the aisle, after taking their positions beside me and at the other side of the aisle, Alice then made her entrance, she walked down to the front in total Alice fashion, I had to admit that she looked beautiful in her gold and fuchsia dress. She situated herself at the other side of the aisle and smiled at me, I winked at her and she smiled wider.

The music changed to a song that Bella had selected, everyone raised from their seats and turned. Bella slowly approached escorted by Jacob, she looked beautiful, breathtaking actually. Her dress was beautiful and she was smiling under the veil, I could see her radiant face, she was as happy as me.

Jacob placed her hand in mine and smiled at her, he went to sit in the first pew, the music kept going a softer tune.

Bella smiled at me and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more" I said back as I turned us to the minister.

"_We are all here gathered today to celebrate the union of Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham and Edward Masen-Cullen in holy matrimony.__For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh. So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let no man separate."_ The minister started, I took Bella's hand and kissed it softly.

"_This man and woman may be young, but from what I have witnessed, their love is genuine and true. They care for each other, they complete the other. They have suffered together but they have made it through, their love has prevailed."_ He said smiling at us.

**Bella:**

As the ceremony continued, I clutched Edwards hand for support; he gripped me softly smiling at me all the time.

"_It gives me enormous pleasure to be here today and be part of this union, I've known Edward since he was a boy and I've never seen someone care for another like him, he is an extraordinary young man, caring, humble, and sometimes stubborn, he may also be a little rebellious but with a great sense of humor. Bella came into the picture just few months ago, but don't let her innocent face fool you, she is a gentle young lady. She's very loving with a heart of gold, but she can also be stubborn as well. I know that you will make each other very happy."_ The minister described Edward and I, there were a few laughs at some of the comments my love and I were smiling like idiots, happiness written all over our face.

"_Before the vows I would like to say one more thing to Isabella and Edward: be kind to the other, always listen to each other, be there for the other, and help one another. Love immensely but most important take care of the other and nurture the relationship each day."_ He said,

"_Now it's time for the vows, the bride and groom have written their own. The rings please"_ the minister announced, Emmett took the ring box out of his pocket and extended it to the minister, he handed me Edward's ring. I gave Alice my bouquet, and turned to Edward.

The minister approached the microphone closer to me,

"_**I Isabella Marie Swan with this ring, take you Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen to be my wedded husband. I promise to love you more each day, I vow to take care of you and be there always. I vow to be your wife, and best friend. I promise to be faithful to you, from this moment and forever."**_ I gave a deep breath trying to control the tears and then continued,

"_**I admit that my life was pretty stale until I met you… you showed me the little things I was missing, you taught me to enjoy the rainy days, to listen to the songs of the birds, to admire the beauty of the world around me, but most importantly you taught me to love. I promise right this moment in front of God and this witnesses to love you forever, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold for as long as we both shall live."**_ My voice cracked at the end and a tear escaped, I slid the ring in Edward's finger, looking straight into his eyes.

**Edward:**

I smiled to Bella as I took her ring from the box.

"_**I Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, with this ring take you Isabella Swan to be my wedded wife, I promise to love you every single second of the day more and more each day. I vow to take care of your heart, to nurture our love, and be there for you always. I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you, nor have I ever loved anyone as much as I love you." **_

I took a breath to calm myself, my heart was beating fast and I didn't want to make a pause in the ceremony and have an oxygen therapy, I loosened my shirt and tie a bit, took another breath and continued.

"_**You are the very first thing I think off when I wake up, and my last thought each night, you're in my mind all day long and I'm not okay until I finally see your face; and get lost in those beautiful brown pools of your eyes. I can't imagine my life now without you; I thought I had everything I needed to be happy until I saw you and you invaded my being with your wits and intelligence. You captivated me with your innocence and stole my heart that first day I met you."**_

Bella eyes watered at my words, the tears spilling and coating her cheeks, I gave her my handkerchief and continued.

"_**I vow to be faithful to you, to care for your every need and be beside you. I in front of God and these witnesses I promise to love you for richer or poorer to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live; and even though some people may think that we are too young and that its crazy for us to feel this way, I love you with all my heart."**_ I finished sliding her ring delicately on her finger.

The minister took part now, _"now with the power invested in me by the God and his son Jesus, the state of California and the city of Los Angeles, I declare you husband and wife, you are finally married; Edward you may kiss your bride." _

I lifted Bella's veil, with my thumb I took care of her tears and then kissed her. Cheers erupted all around us, camera flashes too.

"_I present you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen-Cullen"_

We broke apart, Alice handed Bella her flowers again, and we smiled at everyone and went down the aisle hand in hand, finally married. The minister followed and we took pictures with him, then with the bridal party alongside Jacob, then the photographer took some pictures of just Bella and me.

From my peripheral I spotted someone familiar to me, when the photographer wanted to do some shots with just Bella I went to the man standing in a corner of the hallway.

"Jasper Whitlock" I said

"Congratulations Edward" he said to me, "what are you doing here? Did my father send you?" I asked him.

"No it was actually your sisters and Mrs. Esme where the ones who asked me to come. But I did tell your father, I wanted to come to check that everything was legal and done according to the law."

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm not like my father Jasper, I don't cheat" I said to him in a collected tone.

"I can see that you have a very beautiful wife" he added.

"I love her very much" I said simply. His eyes softened, "I also saw that, I'm genuinely happy for you Edward. I'll be going now"

"Thank you, I hope one day you can finally marry the girl you want Jasper. Tell everyone hello from me, a kiss to my sisters please. Tell Rosalie to give you a gift bag from the wedding for all of them."

"Will do" Jasper replied.

I went back to the photo shoot and wrapped things up. The rest of the attendees were at cocktail hour in the main lobby, the reception was going to be in the banquet hall of the hospice, where the fundraiser's and auctions took place.

Rosalie brought Bella and me something to drink and a plate of Hors d'oeuvres.

"I love you" I told her, "I love you too Edward" I took her face in my hand and kissed her Bella hands wrapped around my neck as she kissed me back.

"Ahem" Alice said, Bella and I ignored her and kept kissing.

"Do you want me to get you a room?" Jacob said Bella and I broke apart with a giggle.

"We will resume this later" I whispered to Bella, she blushed and nodded. "The reception it's ready for you" Alice announced, then they left.

"Okay my love, let's get this party started!"

Bella and I entered the reception with a flourish, everyone cheered, when the applause ceased, the song that Bella had entered to started playing, she had told me that as soon as we entered the reception we were going to have our first dance, this was the cue.

"May I have this piece Mrs. Masen-Cullen?" I asked her, "You may Mr. Masen-Cullen" she replied, I grabbed her waist and we moved in tune with the music, when the lyrics started I was speechless.

_The day we met, frozen I held my breath,_

_Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a home for my heart…_

…_beats fast, colors and promises,_

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid?_

_To fall, but watching you stand alone, all of my doubt; _

_Suddenly goes away somehow, one step closer…_

_I've have died every day, waiting for you, darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years; I've loved you for a thousand more._

"Finally yours" Bella told me as I brought her closer to me.

"You look beautiful tonight my love." She smiled at me, "you're very handsome too, I like the way the suit fits you." Bella told me, I leaned in to kiss her as the second verse of the song started.

_Times stand still, beauty and all she is, I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away,  
what's standing in front of me;  
every breath, every hour has come to this.  
One step closer…  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more…_

"You mean everything to me, Edward. I love you so much, you have changed me you take out the best in me, I feel free with you" Bella told me, "I love you too, Bella, so, so much. I'm complete with you." I replied truly, "Words are not enough to explain what I feel, can't wait to start this new stage with you by my side" I admitted.

Bella laughed and kissed me, I spun her as the song continued.

_And all along I believed I would find you._

Time has brought your heart to me,  
I have loved you for a thousand years;  
I love you for a thousand more…  
One step closer  
One step closer

Now Alice and Jacob had joined us as the wedding party, Bella went to dance with Jacob and I had a chance to dance with Alice. Emmett and Rosalie approached and we danced with them, also.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more…_

With a flourished spin, Emmett gave me Bella and I handed him Rosalie's hand, Bella was in my arms again as the song came to a close.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more…_

Everyone clapped Bella and I bowed and the dance floor was opened, I led Bella to the seat reserved for us and someone brought us another drink.

"Do you like the décor?" Bella asked me, "yeah it's pink but subtle" I said with a smile. "

You had a say in the colors so don't complain!" she nudged me, "I've been in this room many times, but I can assure you it has never looked like this, you and Alice did a marvelous job" I said leaning in and kissing her.

"We did a marvelous job Edward, don't exclude yourself" Bella reprimanded me.

The photographer came to our table and took some more pictures. Edward and I went to greet everyone. We danced one more time and then dinner was served, we were all having the same thing but it had been cooked according to the diets of all the attendees, Bella told me that Rosalie had named every seat and placed everyone according to their diet to make it easy for the kitchen staff. Dinner was delicious, even dessert.

Bella went to the bathroom with Alice, Jacob talked to me.

"Congratulations Edward, my best wishes to you both. Don't worry about tomorrow, live for the today its matters." He told me, "thank you Jacob, and believe me I will, I know things may be though on the days when she has to go home but I'm not going to dwell on that right now. Tonight is to enjoy it" I replied.

"You got that right" he agreed

"There they come" he said pointing to the girls entering the room again, Bella came to my said and took my hand. She sat, Alice took the stand in the middle of the room with a microphone, "it's time for the toast!" she announced.

"For those who don't know me, I'm Alice Brandon Bella and Edward's friend. Guys I love you both so much, I can't believe you found each other I'm a witness of what you have, and it's magical. Treasure it, nurture it and make it last forever. Enjoy everyday like it's the last, I will be here if you ever need me. My best wishes to you, love you! To Bella and Edward…"

"To Bella and Edward"

"It's time to throw the bouquet and garter" Rosalie announced, "all the single or not married yet girls please go to the center." She instructed, Bella got in position and at the count of three she flung the bouquet in the air all the girls rushed to get it, it was caught by Alice.

The men got ready and a chair was brought to seat Bella, I winked at my wife and got the garter, she had lowered it, she still blushed when I went to remove it. I turned my back and threw it; to my surprise Emmett caught it. He winked at Rosalie and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked Bella after the photographer took a picture with the bouquet & garter catchers. "Of course"

After a few songs it was time to cut the cake, after the picture was taken and Bella and I gave cake to the other, the kitchen staff finished cutting the cake and went to serve the guests.

After that we said farewell to everyone and went to get ready to leave.

"Enjoy tonight guys, see you Sunday!" Alice exclaimed hugging us.

"Everything you will need is ready, so just get in the car." She rushed us.

Some of the patients threw both rice and pink rose petals to us as we got in the car, Bella and I waved. Emmett closed the door on Bella's side "but wait why am I going shot gun, who it's going to drive?" she asked Emmett just laughed.

I took her hand and started the car.

"You're driving?" she asked me, "of course I am, for tonight at least. This is the first time I've driven in almost two years" I told her.

"And the car belongs to?" she asked me, "It's mine. I got it when I was 16"

"Are you sure it's okay for you to drive?" Bella asked me concern obvious on her tone.

"Yes baby, I'm fine" I replied she sighed then smiled. I had to take a break and have a minor oxygen therapy but Rosalie gave me the clear to drive.

"So where are we going?" she asked after a few minutes, I looked at her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, but one thing I'm sure off, you're going to love it." I told her, "But Edward!" she argued.

"Shh patience love, just enjoy, it will be worth it!"

* * *

**For the outfits and other goodies of this chapter please visit the blog. ( Link on my profile) Up next the honeymoon...**


	11. Chapter 11: First Weekend

**Here is the honeymoon, enjoy!**

**I dont own as usual...**

**Chapter 11**

**First Weekend**

"Edward, are you sure that it's okay for you to drive?" Bella asked a second time.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, she raised an eyebrow at me "with my life" she replied. "Then stop worrying and enjoy the ride" he told her smiling.

Bella just looked out the window and realized that she had never been on this side of the city before. Now she began to wonder where they were going even more. She turned to look at him he tried to ignore her stare, "what?"

"Can you tell me where we are going?" Bella asked hoping that he would answer her.

"Home" was what he said.

"Home, whose home Edward?" she was confused, "Ours" he replied without looking at her.

"We have a house…where, when? Edward!" she demanded.

"You will see soon. We're almost there Mrs. Masen-Cullen" he assured her

She noticed that they were ascending a bit, it was high enough to see the city below, the road was well lit at least, she grasped the door handle and Edwards hand tighter. Edward just laughed.

They went through a control access gate, "Mr. Masen is nice to see you again, I was surprised when they told me you were back" the guard stated with a smile.

"Thank you Phillip, this is my wife Bella, we just got married" Edward informed him. Phillip looked surprised, "congratulations" he said as he let them pass, "goodnight"

Bella was looking at the houses as they passed by, they were all the same size but some had more acres than others.

Edward was nervous, he had never actually told Bella that he came from a well endowed home, that both his parents had money. He knew she had her money but he was sure convinced that it wasn't as much as what he had.

"These are all penthouses" he heard Bella whisper, "yes very exclusive and quiet place, you'll love it here" Edward said as he stopped in front of an iron gate, he pressed a beeper and the gates opened and they went through. Bella was stunned with what she saw, the house was amazing on the outside Bella had never seen anything like it before.

Edward parked and got out of the car, he opened her door and helped her out, "welcome home Bella" he told her.

"How did you get this?" she asked, "I told you already Bella it's ours"

Bella looked at him, "you're not going to let this go are you?" he asked her as he opened up the door and shut off the alarm.

"why so cryptic" was all she said, he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her inside, she forgot that he didn't answer any of her questions and admired the entrance and foyer, "all of this is great"

Edward looked at her, then leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you"

"I love you too Edward" he placed her on the ground, and grabbed her waist.

"Can you forget everything for just tonight and be with me here, no questions asked" he told her she could see that he was pleading with her.

"I promise you that everything is okay Bella. You have nothing to fear, this is the only place where you won't ever have to hide your feelings or anything else. You are safe here my love." Edward reassured her, "I'm safe wherever you are" she declared kissing him.

He held her tighter and kissed her back with all his might for what seemed only seconds, he broke the kiss to take a breath. Bella rested her forehead on his.

"Tomorrow" she agreed.

"What do we do now?" she asked still breathless, Edward was nervous but didn't say anything he knew what was the fashion of the night of the wedding, and he remembered very well when Bella tried to persuade him into sleeping with her before.

_Could he actually try this time?_ He took her hand and led her to the hallway, Bella tried to get a look on the rest of the house but she couldn't see much of it.

"This is our bedroom"

"Beautiful" Bella said.

She saw that her bag was in the low bench in front of the four posted bed, white crisp sheets and a pile of pillows in different tones of green and brown.

"Is it too much for you?" Edward asked unsure kissing her neck, "no not at all"

"Why don't we relax and fresh up, the bathroom is right there" he pointed to the door on the left of the room.

"Could you unzip me?" she asked.

She felt his hands on her back as he reached for the zipper, goose pumps erupted on her skin and her heartbeat sped up, she took a breath and held the dress under her bust a blush covered her cheeks.

"Thank you" she told him, she grabbed her bag and hurried to the bathroom.

Edward took off his tie and scarf and then his shoes, socks; he went to look for more comfortable clothes and retreated to the washroom of the hallway.

In the bathroom Bella found a gift bag, there was a card on the outside;

_Bella:_

_Don't be afraid, just go with your heart, he's never wrong…Enjoy it! _

_Love, Rose & Alice_

She reached inside the bag; there was a simple off white short nightgown and a matching panty, Bella looked at it and decided that it was not that bad so she carefully took off her wedding dress and hanged it with a hanger she found at the back of the door, she changed quickly then she took off the comb Alice had given her which belonged to Edward's mother, the curls went down her back, she then looked in her back and removed her makeup, she went out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth.

Edward had been putting his things away as he waited for her; he left space in all the drawers for her. He smiled at the prospect of their clothes sharing drawer space.

"Edward" Bella whispered her hands folded in front of her, she had her head down. "What's wrong?" he was in front of her in an instant.

Bella wanted to be with him physically, but didn't actually know if he was up for it, or if she was going to be good at it either.

"I'm just a little embarrassed" Bella admitted to him, he looked at her puzzled.

"Why?"

"I found this in the bathroom" she said letting her hands drop. She heard as Edward inhaled. She covered herself again feeling self-conscious, "don't" Edward told her removing her arms and lifting her chin, "baby you don't have to hide from me"

"You like it?" she smiled, "a lot" he kissed her.

He brought her closer to him, the kiss wasn't broken Bella's arms wrapped around him at the nape of his neck. Something fired inside them both, a current that made them want to be closer to the other. They were kissing frantically now, hands roaming, touching, and exploring the body of the other. Their skin fired and goose bumped where the hands of the other touched, they broke the kiss gasping for air.

"I love you Isabella Swan" Edward whispered to her, "I love you too with everything I have Edward"

"I'm nervous" Edward admitted to her, Bella caressed his face and looked at him with tender eyes.

"Don't be, we belong together" she stated, "forever" he agreed.

Bella then leaned in and kissed him tenderly and he felt it then, the love she was talking about, not that he didn't feel it before it just felt real now that they were together with no boundaries or worries. He knew Bella would be happy having a place where she could go to and escape from when her parents became too much. Not that he wanted her to hide from her problems, but from his own experience he knows how she feels.

He returned he kiss and placed his hands at her hips were he grabbed her and brought her closer to him, he didn't know what he was doing bur he promised to himself that he was going to make that night the best of their life. Without breaking the kiss Edward steered them into the edge of the bed where he gently laid Bella and resumed kissing her after a short intake of breath. He placed his hands on her hip again and left it there. Bella was on a cloud, she had never felt like she did that moment, she wanted him like she had never wanted anything in her life before; but she was nervous too and didn't know how to voice the question.

They were making out and caressing the other with tender shy touches, timid almost. Edward released her lips and kissed then her neck. He grabbed her hands one on each of his at the top of her head and continued kissing lower into her chest, Bella's breaths became shallow; she closed her eyes and got lost in what she was feeling.

Edward looked at her in the eyes for a moment and released her hands, no words were said between them, Bella rose her back from the bed and took his face in her hands, "I know that we didn't talk about this after that time in your room, it doesn't matter to me if we do it or not Edward, I just want to be with you. I wanted you to know that okay" she whispered to him.

"I want this to be the best night you've ever had" he admitted to her, Bella smiled "it already is" she stated as she started kissing him again.

He grabbed her back and deepened the kiss, his hands then explored lower and caressed her bare legs, he continued upwards until the hem of her nightgown were he stopped unsure, he brought his hands to her arms and shoulders, he then gently grabber her neck and leaned her closer to him. Bella's hands roamed his back, she timidly let her fingers wander underneath his shirt, his flesh bathed with goose bumps at her touch, and Bella took it as an invitation and moved her hands upwards to his back and chest. Edward took a second to relieve on what he was feeling, the electricity that ran through them both when they touched, the warmness he felt every time their lips touched, it was mind-blowing. He loved her more than anything; Bella was everything to him, his reason for living if that's what he was doing at all.

He had never felt more alive that in that exact moment.

He removed his shirt, Bella took a moment to see him, she had seen many guys shirtless but none of them looked like Edward, she could see the battle on his skin, his muscles were softly defined, just a bit of chest hair, she raised her hand and placed it where his heart was, Edward looked at her expectantly.

She didn't say a word, she just looked at him in the eye and took his hands she placed them at her thighs, just below the hemline, Edward's breath hitched as he realized the implications of her act, and his fingers disappeared into the gown where he caressed the rest of her thighs, her hips, her stomach…

He bunched up the soft material on his hands and revealed her stomach, Bella's hands stretched on the bed, she looked at him waiting. Edward took the gown up the rest of the way and off her shoulders, she was now exposed to him, blush covered her cheeks and extended to the rest of her body, Edward chuckled but said nothing else. He caressed the side of her face lovingly; Bella did the same thing to him, he knew she was feeling self-conscious, so he bent his head and kissed her stomach, then he kissed her lips and hugged her to him their chests pressed together, their skin finally touching.

He caressed her back, his lips brushed against her bare shoulders, her neck, and her chest. Bella threw her head back to give him more access, as Edward continued the journey downwards on her body.

He kissed every inch of her skin without letting go of her.

Bella held on to him for dear life, his hands and lips making her feel things she never did before. Edward then gently laid her down her head on the pillows and resumed the sweet attack to her body, Bella let go of every thought she had and gave in to what he was doing to her.

Bella's hands explored his skin; she could feel every muscle on his back flex every time he moved.

They were only separated by thin pieces of material, but that changed in a beat… they were both completely bare, touching skin to skin, nothing between them. They looked into the eyes of the other the silent question between them, Bella's eyes were so bright and clear, Edward could see his reflection in them.

He hesitated for a moment, knowing that it will hurt her, he looked at her again, Bella's eyes were closed her breaths short. He aligned himself but hesitated, he closed his own eyes and took a breath, he looked down for a second and she was looking at him, Bella took one of his hands and intertwined it with one of hers giving him the reassurance that he obviously needed.

Edward took hold of her hip and they were joined as one finally.

If Bella was in pain, her face didn't show it. It was awkward at first but soon enough they both found their rhythm and then it was pure bliss. Edward got as close to Bella as he could, every single inch of their bodies was touching, they moved slowly, in sweet sync.

Bella hugged Edward closer to her and now there was no gap between them. Edward moved inside her, and it was the best feeling ever, more than what he had expected; there were no words that could describe the emotions that ran through him, his mind was blank but his heart exploded with love for the woman underneath him, Bella.

Bella couldn't find anything that compared to what was happening, she had never felt like she did that moment, she had never experienced something so sacred and passionate, finally being with Edward…it was something that she didn't think could happen but now that it was. She couldn't contain the tears that gathered in her eyes. Edward then looked at her concerned; he stopped and cradled her face.

"What's wrong, is it too much Bella? Are you in pain?" he asked her worry on his voice.

She smiled, "no Edward, these are happy tears, I'm so happy I have no words right now. I love you so much" she expressed trough the tears, Edward smiled and brought his lips to hers and together they continued loving the other until they both fell asleep just before dawn.

**RMOCL**

The warm California sun peeked through the windows illuminating the room with its shine. Edward and Bella were both asleep, hands entwined; Bella's head cradled on his chest. He had been awake for a few minutes just looking at her, he haven't had the opportunity to really admire her, he removed some stray hairs from her face and just looked at her, she arose after he carefully trace the contour of her face.

"Edward" she whispered sleepily looking around.

"I'm right here with you baby" he told her.

"I thought it was a dream" Bella said to herself, but Edward heard her.

"What Bella?"

"Yesterday, the wedding, you and I...what we did, I thought I dreamt it" she explained, Edward smiled and hugged her to him.

"It was real Bella, all of it" he said taking her hand and showing her both her ring and his.

Bella looked around the room and saw their clothes on the floor alongside some of the many pillows that had been on the bed and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, they had made love the night before, their marriage was consummated. They belonged to each other in all ways and she couldn't be happier about it.

"I'm yours" Bella stated, "and I'm yours" Edward said pecking her lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Bella motioned to get up from the bed to use the bathroom, when she pulled back the thick quilt she wrapped the sheet tighter around her and gasped before getting up.

"Oh no"

"What's wrong Bella?"

And then he saw it for himself, there were spots of blood on the sheets.

"Bella's it's alright, that's completely normal. Don't worry love, it will come out" he reassured her.

"No it won't, its blood Edward. I ruined the sheets" she argued. He can't believe it; they were having their first argument over bed sheets.

"Bella I can assure you, it's nothing. There's more sheets in the linen closet, don't worry okay" he reassured her again.

Bella nodded and went to the bathroom, she had a robe but she had left it in the bathroom the night before. She got in the bathroom and let the sheet fall to the floor, she noticed that her lower half was a bit rigid and she did feel a burning sensation as she was walking, she hissed in discomfort. She found her robe inside her bag and put it on. She proceeded to brush her teeth, she was going to brush her hair but by the looks of it she would have to wash it first, it was a rat's nest.

There was a small knock on the door, "is everything alright Bella, can I come in?" Edward asked, "Sure"

He hugged her from behind, Bella winced in pain again.

"You're sore" Edward said as her cheeks flushed, "come on, there's a remedy for that. Will you take a bath with me?" he invited her as he prepared the tub, Bella nodded.

Somewhere in the room an alarm beeped, Bella then realized that it was the alarm on her phone reminding her that she needed to give Edward his first medicine the one had to be taken once a day at the same time, she went to get it. After that they both go in the bathtub, Edward got in after Bella, she got closer to him and relaxed.

"Better?" Edward asked and Bella nodded, "Edward" Bella said.

"Mhm" Edward said, "last night was amazing, no one has ever treated me the way you did. The things you said to me, the way you looked at me…I will cherish them forever" they kissed for a moment, Edwards arms hugged her closer.

She noticed the scars that were on his chest.

"What happened?" she asked him as she traced them with her finger.

"That's a burn scar from where the resuscitation machine burned me when I had a cardiac arrest when I was sixteen, that's when Alice and I broke up. She stayed until I recovered… but you know the rest of the story" he told her.

Bella didn't say anything, she was shocked…he had a heart attack _three years_ ago.

"I don't like them though, they're a reminder of my future" he said with sadness.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, "Those scars are the reason why you are alive, if it wasn't for them you wouldn't be here with me right now" She argued.

"They're beautiful." Bella said sharply.

Edward lowered his eyes in shame of his words, "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to upset you. You are right love, and I'm grateful because if it wasn't for them I would have never admitted myself in the hospice and I would have never met you" he kissed her.

They enjoyed their bath for a few more minutes; they got out when the water turned cold and dressed for the day, Bella left Edward in the bedroom and went looking for the kitchen. She was marveled when she found it, it was better looking that the kitchen at her house, although they were the same size, this one was brighter and open. The fridge and pantry were stocked with everything she could imagine or eat, some shelves contained her favorite goodies, there were only a couple of them that Edward could eat since his diet was strict to keep him healthy and maintain his cholesterol in control.

She took out the ingredients to make some French toast; she would pair it with fresh fruit and milk.

"Something smells delicious" Edward stated grabbing her waist and kissing her shoulder, Bella was wearing shorts with a peach almost see trough shirt; she was barefoot, on her neck the necklace he gave her and on her right wrist Leanne's bracelet.

"It's French toast" Bella said kissing him.

"I'll go set the table, then I'll go get my medicines" he informed her.

Bella finished and got everything on a tray she found on a hook on the wall beside the fridge. Edward had placed two seats and had brought the milk and the sugar for Bella's tea.

They talked about the reception and Bella told him what she had been feeling before the ceremony, Edward took her hand and gave her a kiss.

"It's natural Bella, you love your parents even though they way they have been acting lately, I promise you that all of that it's going to change give them a chance Bella." he told her, "thanks for your support Edward, I love you" Bella replied.

They finished eating and Bella went to wash and sanitize the dishes and cutlery they had used, she went to look for Edward when she was done, she found him in the bedroom. The mess of the floor was cleared and the bed sheets were changed and the bed made, her bag was back on the low chair at the foot of the bed.

"I was just going to get you, I'm gonna give you a tour" he took her hand and led her out to the hall, "this is the extra room" it was a good size, completely furnished with dark brown furniture, the bed was dress with a set if brown and light blue sheets. Bella noticed some picture frames on the wall; Edward was in one of the pictures.

"It has its own bathroom too" he pointed out.

"Here is the washroom" he showed her a door further away, "here is a small library, it used to be an office." She nodded, "well you saw the kitchen and here is the living room, besides the small one that's between the kitchen and dining room." He said

He then took her to the pool area, from which you could see the city below, the view was amazing.

"This is lovely Edward, the view, and the house…all of it" Bella said marveled.

"And the most important thing of all is that is yours" he told her.

"Ours" Bella said kissing him passionately, Edward grabbed her waist and brought her close; his hands roamed her back as the kiss deepened and heated.

"I love you so much Bella"

He kissed her cheeks, her throat and neck, Bella just held on to him. He broke the kiss for a breath; they were both flushed and gasping for air. Edward took her hand and took her back inside hurriedly; they made it to the living room where he started kissing her again, they kissed frantically, Bella removed his shirt and that was Edward's cue; he took her to the bedroom.

Their clothes were ditched; Bella was wearing peach underwear Edward took a few minutes to look at her in the light, "so beautiful" he said as he bent down to kiss the valley between her breasts. He continued upwards to her neck, throat and shoulders, he kissed above the strap of her bra as he gently pushed it down and off her arms. Bella took the chance and her lips made contact with his bare skin, Edwards hands travelled to her back and he unhooked her bra and then it was off her body, the rest of their underwear was gone and Edward didn't waste time on being inside her…

**RMOCL**

They lay in bed under the sheets their legs intertwined; one of Edward's hands was draped on Bella's middle. With the other he was playing with a strand of her hair, Bella had her eyes closed completely in bliss.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked her.

"In a cloud…it's so perfect" she said.

"I have nothing to compare it too, I've never felt so loved or cared for in my life" Bella admitted.

"last night was the best night of my life" Edward said sincerely, "there are two things that I will never ever forget Bella, when you said _'I do'_ and became my wife, and that first time just a few hours ago when I made love to you" he admitted looking into her eyes.

Bella rose and kissed him.

"Edward, you told me that this whole house…penthouse was ours. How in the world did you get it" Bella inquired.

He smiled obnoxiously, as if the answer was obvious.

"Simple, it was my mothers, she left it to me and because we are married it belongs to you too Bella, that's why I say it's ours."

"I would have never thought… that's why there's a picture of you in the guest room" Bella pointed out Edward looked at her, "that's not a guest room, that's my room" he said.

"So… this is your mother's room" Bella stated, "was"

"This is where she moved to when she left my father. I came to live with her when I was eleven; I spent the last four years of her life with her."

"She loved you" Bella whispered.

"From the moment she knew I was inside her, she risked her life for me also"

"Why?" Bella asked

"She stopped taking some of her medicines because they were harmful for the fetus." Bella wrinkled her nosed when he said_ fetus_, she felt that he was demeaning himself.

"She never got better; she couldn't breastfeed me because of the meds, which broke her heart, because she desperately wanted to do it. They didn't know then that I had inherited the same illness she had, father told me that they had done some tests but that they were all negative, it showed up when I was 15 1/2, six months before my mother died, three months later I had a heart failure, and I've never been right ever since." He explained to her

Bella had been silent, "I want to see her" she whispered, Edward looked at her in disbelief.

"Her grave I mean" she corrected.

Edward nodded and looked at the clock on his bedside table, "we have some time before the graveyard closes, let's get ready." He told her getting up

Thirty minutes later they were dressed and on their way, it took them twenty minutes to get to the cemetery, they entered trough the rough iron gates, Bella walked close to Edward, she was careful on where she stepped on, she knew it was wrong to step on the graves, luckily there was a path between for the pedestrians.

Just when Bella was going to ask him how much further, he stopped and made her stumble. They were underneath a big oak tree, there was a small tombstone and a statue of an angel, Bella read the inscription:

_Elizabeth Theresa Masen Evanston_

_July 15 1970-June 15 2006_

_Beloved mother & Friend_

"_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also"_

"This is it" he said.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just been a while" he said with a sigh as he kneeled in front of the tombstone, his face leveled with the big headstone. He laid the flowers he had brought and sighed again.

"Mother, I'm sorry that it has been so long since I have visited. But as you may know I have been sick too, but I'm getting better; there are two reasons for my recovery, first I'm on this new medication that is working, and the second; I've found love mom. I've met "the one" that's why I'm here today, I wanted you to meet her, she is amazing, I love her with all my being. She why I wake up and look up for another day, she is everything to me." Edward said reaching for Bella's hand.

She kneeled beside him, Edward looked at her, and Bella smiled shyly and placed the small bouquet she had brought on the grave beside Edward's.

"Mom, this is my Bella" Edward said smiling at her.

"I know I didn't have the pleasure of meeting you but, I'm sure that you were a very nice person; Edward has told me a lot about you. I love the way he smiles when he talks about you, he loves you, as I know that he loves me. I love him too; I never thought I would feel something so strong until that first day when I met him. He has taught me so many things; I see things differently because of him. I wanted to thank you for giving life to someone so special, I promised that I would take care of him, and I mean it, you don't have to worry. He will be safe with me" Bella said a tear rolling down her cheeks.

Edward took her chin and kissed her lips softly, he then wiped the tears away with this thumb and smiled ate her.

"I love you" he whispered.

Then he turned to the grave again, "Mom, there are so many things I want to say… I miss you, but I know you are in a better place and that you look after me, as does the Lord. Mother I want to again thank you for everything you gave me, for all the memories…nothing will ever compare to that, for loving me and giving your life so I could live. I love you mother, sometimes I cry because I need you but then I remember your smile and words of love and everything is better again." He said whipping the tears with the back of his hand.

Bella laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back in comforting gesture. They stayed like that for a few minutes. As they sat there, a warm breeze made the leaves and branches of the tree move in symphony, and Edward knew that his mother had heard him, and that she was with them. After a few more minutes Edward helped Bella stand and with one last look to where his mother rested, he blew a kiss into the air and taking Bella's hand, they both went and took the way back to the car.

The ride was quiet, Edward was pensive, and Bella was holding his hand, running her finger over his knuckles.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her all the sudden.

"I could eat" Bella replied.

"I know a place we can go" he told her, Bella looked at him alarmed.

"Edward, you can't eat fast food!" she exclaimed as a matter of fact.

"I know, love but trust me, this place is fine cuisine. It's under what I can consume, believe me" he reassured her, she sighed still unsure.

After 20 more minutes they were near the shore side, there Edward stopped by the boardwalk and parked. Bella removed her seatbelt but didn't move. Edward went to her side and opened the door, "are you coming or not?" he asked his eyebrow rose in question.

She sighed and took his extended hand, he knew what he could and couldn't do, why does she doubts him then? He wouldn't do anything to hurt himself, well at least not intentionally.

Edward secured the car and took Bella hand again; they walked hand in hand almost to the end of the boardwalk, Edward then stopped in front of a seafood restaurant.

"Here we are," he told Bella as he opened the door, she followed him in, the hostess approached them.

"Welcome to Benny's crab shack, table for two?" she said. Edward nodded, "Miss, is table 18 available?" Edward asked.

The hostess checked the table listing, "it is available, you prefer that one sir?" she asked.

"Yes please" Edward said.

"This way then sir"

After a short walk to the back of the restaurant they were shown to their table, it was located outside on a terrace that looked over to the ocean, it was an incredible view. A waiter then came and took their drinks order, they both ordered a decaf lemon iced tea with extra ice and lemon on the side, it was one of the many things they had in common.

After the drinks were brought, they both took a sip.

"This place is important to me" Edward stated.

Bella turned her head to look at him, "why?"

"It's a few of the places where my mother has the best memories of my father" he said simply, Bella nodded in understanding and waited for him to continue.

"They met here, my father was sitting on this very table, and my mother was seated over there" he said pointing to two tables ahead of where they were seated. "She was here with her parents and some friends and my father saved her"

"Saved her?" Bella inquired, "Yeah, the friends her parents were here with wanted her to be with their son but my mother was hesitant because she didn't feel comfortable with him, she said that he had violent tendencies. She had gone to the bathroom and he had cornered her, he was forcing her to kiss him, he had a hand in her arm and was hurting her; my father stepped in and intervened. My grandfather saw that was his Elizabeth had told him was true as he saw the bruises in her arms and he was angry.

My mother was free to do as she wanted, my grandfather wasn't a violent man he had no tolerance for violence and that was his daughter." Edward explained as their appetizer was brought in, he had ordered the sample platter, it had a little bit of everything.

"Are any of these stuffed with crab?" Bella asked him, "ah yes, this half" he told her.

"Can I eat the others then? I do not like crab" she said.

"Of course love, I should have told you from the start, silly me" Edward smiled as he passed her the stuffed crab turnovers.

"These are not fried right?" she asked again, Edward swallowed and then replied.

"No they do not fry anything here; this place is safe for me to eat in Bella. I already told you" he explained to her. "Everything is baked and steamed or sautéed nothing fried, not even the French fries."

Bella nodded relieved.

"Their first date was here, they came a few times after that when they were dating, my father proposed here. And this placed catered the food of their wedding, and they were here the day I was born, mother was so embarrassed." He said with a chuckle as he remembered when his mother told him the story.

"Why, what happened?" Bella asked

"Her water broke here, it stained the front of her pants and everyone saw it" he said smiling.

"Three short hours later I was born"

They enjoyed the rest of their food and then Edward paid the bill and after a nice tip, they made their way out of the restaurant and back into the highway to go home to the penthouse.

They changed out of their clothes, after Bella came out of the room she couldn't find Edward, she thought he was in the main living area but he wasn't.

She went looking for him, he finally saw him on the library area, and he was there, his fingers softly caressing the base of a massive piano nestled at a corner of the room.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "are you okay baby?" she asked him.

He turned around without breaking the embrace and smiled at her, "yes, I was just remembering when I used to play" he said.

"This was my mother's piano, its mine now; she left it to me along with the penthouse and her money."

He took her hand and they both sat at the piano bench, their legs intertwined. "I remember sitting on her lap while I was just a baby, while she played for me and then, her hands softly guiding mine when she taught me how to play for the first time. By the time I was five, I knew how to play very well; she was so proud of me." Edward told her his eyes shining at the memory.

"I've never heard you play" Bella stated looking at him.

"I know you haven't love" he replied

"Can you play something for me?" she asked hopeful.

Edward nodded his head and sat straight, he opened the lid and placed his fingers on the piano keys, he started playing.

He transformed in front of her eyes, he was not the same man he was two minutes ago, this Edward was proud and more confident, he looked at peace. Bella felt as his energy concentrated on the notes that flew from his mind to the keys of the instrument, the music was beautiful and as Bella listened to it, she imagined his mother and a younger version of him playing a song together smiling.

She then concentrated on the music and she felt shivers as the notes hit her, they were hard sounding, the song was very deep and she wondered if Edward had lyrics for it or if it even had a title, she didn't dare to interrupt him though, she just rested her head on his shoulder and waited for him to finish. She stayed there listening and watching as his fingers moved expertly on the white keys.

A few minutes later, he hit the last note and the song ended. Bella dried the tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked her, "nothing it was just the song" she replied.

"Does it have a name?" she asked him, "yeah I call it _one day too late_. My mother loved that song and I learned to play it for her, I learned it when I was eight." Edward replied.

"Well it was amazing, you are so talented." Bella smiled at him

"Yes, I know. It's a waste" he said his tone sour at the end.

"Don't say that please, don't demean yourself, I'm your number one fan" Bella said with a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you" Edward replied.

That night they had a light dinner of soup and cold cuts, alongside some fruit salad for dessert, they watched a movie while they ate, Bella had rented it at the nearest video store. It was a quiet evening after all the emotions they have had during the day.

**RMOCL **

Edward laid there awake with Bella in his arms after they had made love, he was thinking about everything and anything, she looked so peaceful he didn't want to think about leaving her, but truth is that Monday everything was going to be different, they would have to be separated, she would have to go home to her parents and he would be confined at the hospice. Everything would have been better if Bella's parents knew about him, he wondered why they were so careless and treated her the way they did. She was their only child because they decided that also by their actions of kicking out Bella's sister Leah.

They would work it out; everything was going to be fine. He looked at her sleeping face and with a finger traced the contours of her face, she was so beautiful, and he felt so lucky to have met her. He loved her so much, Bella was everything to him, he was going to make her happy for as long as he lived. He kissed her forehead and brought her closer to him and joined in sleeping.

It was midafternoon and Bella was finishing with dessert, the casserole that they were going to eat for dinner was done and waiting to be baked, the appetizers she had prepared to eat before dinner were all sitting in the fried along with the drink she had prepared. Edward was asleep, since he had felt tired when they woke up this morning; she let him sleep after a light breakfast so he could take his medicines.

She put the cheesecake in the refrigerator and went to check on him, she wanted him to eat something before dinner, he couldn't be with an empty stomach or his medicines will give him a stomach ache, she needed for Rosalie to see that she could take care him or else she won't allow them to come here again whenever she could have the uninterrupted time, she needed to talk to her parents about Edward, this couldn't wait.

She placed the tray at the end of the bed and looked at him for a moment, he was laying on his side his arms cuddling the pillow, and he looked at ease as if nothing was wrong with him, Bella carefully removed the hair from his forehead and kissed him, and he stirred. His eyes opened up and he was looking at her green eyes to brown.

"Hey there" she said smiling at him.

"Hi" Edward said his voice groggy from sleep; he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"I brought you something to eat before dinner; you need to take your other medicines and the oxygen therapy." Bella told him, Edward nodded and sat straight as Bella brought the tray to his lap.

She had made him his favorite sandwich and some homemade pudding with the ingredients he could tolerate and eat. She had placed the pills on a little bowl he started eating while Bella straightened up the room a bit, she was leaving tomorrow morning and everything had to be straightened out. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving the penthouse; their bubble was going to be disrupted with reality. She didn't linger on the thought though; they would cross that bridge when the time came.

She took their clothes to the small laundry room and started a load, Edward was finished when she came back, and he had placed the tray at the bed end table and was in the bathroom.

She went to the closet and took out some choices to wear that night, Alice, Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie were coming for dinner, she found a blue dress, she had used it the fourth of July for a barbeque that her father had been invited to, she had just worn it the one time, she had packed it just in case. She had brought her red sandals so she was ready to go.

"What are you doing baby?" Edward asked his arms circling her waist. "Nothing just looking for something to wear" she stated.

"Found anything?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's on the bed. Do you need help looking for your clothes?" Bella asked him.

"Ah no, I know what I brought, I don't have that many clothes at the hospice" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay"

She stayed in the closet organizing everything, while she did that Edward went to the kitchen and did the dishes of his tray, after that he went back in the room and settled on the bed. He got ready to have his therapy, "Bella will you read to me while I have the therapy?" he inquired.

She finished folding one of his shirts and needed, "will be right there, which book you want me to read?" she told him.

"That poem collection that you love so much" he said smiling.

"Okay, let me go get it"

While she went to get her kindle he placed the mask on his face and turned on the oxygen, Bella settled beside him on the bed and started reading.

45 minutes later, the therapy was over, but Bella had fallen asleep. Edward turned off the machine and took off the mask, after taking a breath he gently placed her on the pillows and covered her with the throw blanket at the edge of the bed. He went out of the room after kissing her cheek; he went to the living room and watched television for a while.

RMOCL

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Bella said as she came from the bedroom.

"I dint want to, you need your sleep baby" he said.

"Okay" she said sitting on his lap.

He looked at her for a moment, "I love you" he whispered as he brought her lips to his in a gentle but powerful kiss that made them both shiver. Bella's arms grabbed the back of his head and brought him even closer to her. "I want you" Bella whispered.

Edward moved his lips to her neck and collarbones, they both got lost in the moment, their clothes were gone and they were both joined in bliss as they gently made love to one another. It was bliss, it was amazing to feel their love for the other that way and every time they were together was different, Edward was so gentle and selfless, no other feeling compared.

"I want to stay like this forever" Bella said as she lay on Edward chest, his hands were making patterns on her back.

"Ditto" he said with a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you so much" Bella said looking into his eyes.

"I know" he whispered.

"You are my reason for living Bella, I'll have you for as long as you want me" he declared love clear in his eyes.

"Forever" she said kissing his lips.

She looked at the time on the clock of the table, "geesh time flies, we have to get ready for the dinner." She said standing up with just the light blanket that was on the couch. She took his shirt and put it on as she ran to the kitchen to preheat the oven.

"Are you going to just sit there or you're helping me?" Bella said with a bit of exasperation.

"I'm coming dear" Edward said laughing.

After that and for the first time they took a shower together, but nothing happened besides quick kisses and a few caresses. They got ready in no time, just in time for the casserole to come out of the oven, Bella checked it and turned the oven off but left the casserole in so it would stay hot.

Everything was plated and ready for the dinner party, Edward even turned on the stereo and gave the room ambiance with the music, Bella who was finishing the tray of appetizers didn't notice when Edward went to stand behind her.

"All done" she said turning around

"Oh Edward, you scared me!" she said hitting his shoulder playfully.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a bow.

"Sure fair gentleman" Bella smiled.

He circled her waist and they started dancing, moving slowly in tune with the music. He spun her and brought their lips together, their moment was cut short when the doorbell rang.

Edward looked at Bella and smiled, "I guess that's our cue?" he said.

"Rain check?" he asked her

"Sure" Bella kissed his cheek and went to open the door; he took the stereo remote and changed the music to something more upbeat.

"Wow, there's not a thing out of place, just like I remembered it" that was Alice, she had are arm linked with Bella while Jacob closed the door and followed behind.

She let go of Bella and went to hug Edward.

"There you are" she said as he spun her around, "hey Jacob" he said.

"You look great man, marriage treating you good?" he asked him.

"All is fine" he laughed in reply. Bella gave each of them a glass of the punch she had made earlier and the conversation flowed.

Shortly after that the doorbell rang again, it was Emmett and Rosalie this time.

Salutes were made and after a few minutes they too had drinks and had joined the conversation, Rosalie was in love with the penthouse, she loved the view mostly.

"okay dinner's ready, everyone to the dining room please"

Everyone sat beside their significant other, Edward at the head of the table with Bella on his right. Alice took the other end with Jacob on her left so he was beside Bella, Emmett and Rosalie sat in front of them. Food was passed around and the conversation was light, everyone shared what they had done during the weekend, Edward and Bella shared everything but the intimate parts. Bella didn't feel comfortable sharing that, well not over dinner at least, "Emmett and I are going to see a gig from his friend after dinner" Rosalie said exited.

"That's great" Edward said, he knew that Rosalie liked spending time with Emmett, she was in love with him but he has been taking thing slow. They have been dating ever since he has been in the hospice, she wanted rose to be happy.

They finished dessert and got ready to leave, Edward and Bella went to say goodbye.

"Thank you for coming, we appreciate it" Bella said.

"Have a goodnight okay? Edward Emmett will come for you in the morning so be ready" Rosalie said. Edwards head lowered as he nodded, Bella bit her lip.

"Have fun, bye" Edward said with a smile, they left and Bella closed the door.

She then looked at Edward, his head was down he had his back to her; she wrapped her arms around him.

He turned and hugged her to him.

There were tears in his eyes, "everything will be fine, we still have tonight don't we love?"

* * *

**Pictures of the penthouse are on the blog, see you next chapter, thanks for reading!**


End file.
